Heaven Above
by Judas123
Summary: An angel of god was send down on earth to help a man name Rick Grimes to protect him and his group and to help Rick kill a man name Phillip. As she helped the group she is face with tough problems. Even when the world went to shit, she still finds love with a Dixon, who seem to something but something more.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven Above's Characters

Amora- Scarlett Johansson

Gabriel- Jake Gyllenhaal

Daryl Dixon- Norman Reedus

Merle Dixon- Michael Rooker

Rick Grimes- Andrew Lincoln

Shane Walsh- Jon Bernthal

Glenn- Steven Yeun

Dale Horvath- Jeffrey Demunn

Andrea- Laurie Holden

Lori Grimes- Sarah Wayne Callies

Carl Grimes- Chandler Riggs

Maggie Greene- Lauren Cohan

Hershel Greene- Scott Wilson

T-dog- IronE Singleton

Sophia- Madison Lintz

* * *

Amora P.O.V

I watched as the other people, I mean angels from the balcony, I watched as they trained, their sword high in the air, running fast as the wind. There was a war against the devil. The devil has cast a curse upon the planet called earth. The devil made the dead come back to life, to eat anything living.

"Amora" I heard my creator said to me.

I turned around grabbing the hem of my long dress, walking on the castle floor, the walls hand painted by angels. Two angels bow before me, and then opened the golden doors to let me in. A bright light came out when the doors opened, I walked to a golden thorn, and I looked upon and saw my father, my creator, and the man who made world.

"Father, you asked for me" I said as I knee a front of him. I looked up looking at his long black hair, his beard longer.

"Amora, walk with me." he said walking towards her, he opened his hand a front of me. I saw the Stigmata on his hand. I took it in my hand. We walked together to his balcony. I looked out I saw a portion of earth.

"What do see, my child?" he said changing the view. I gasped as I took a step back; he put his hand on my back.

"It's alright. Tell me what you see?" he asked me again.

I saw building, people running from the dead. I saw as one of the dead grabbed a woman from her hair and ripped a chuck of her neck, as she yelled for help.

"I see the dead rising, eating humans." I said closing my eyes.

"The devil wants to kill me, he wants to hurt me, and he had cast a plague on earth. He is killing me by killing my sons and my daughters." he said. I looked at him, tears rolling of his cheeks.

"Why did you call me, Father?" I asked looking at him.

"I have a job for you." he said tucking a strand of my midnight black curly hair behind my ear.

"Anything father." I said.

"I need you to go to earth and help a group. I had made the future. A man called Rick Grimes will defeat a man called Phillip. The devil is in his soul, he will killed many, include some of Rick's group member. You need to keep them safe, until I tell you to let them die. Protect them." he said grabbing her hand.

"You must." he said.

I looked at the view again; I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You must not tell them that you are an angel they won't believe you, until you could find one person that will believe in you" he said to me walking away from the balcony.

"I shall hide your wings from them." he said, just I felt a pain on my back. I turned to see the back of my shoulder, not seeing my white wings.

"Don't worry child. They are there when you need them they will pop out." he said, making me look down. He grabbed my hand to the doors.

As they opened them, father and I walked down the stairs, I saw the other angels walking towards us, they bowed down. I looked back at the castle of Jesus Christ. We step at the end of a cloud, all I saw as darkness of space, at the end I saw a light; earth.

I looked at my brother at the end of the cloud.

"Gabriel" I said as he turned around and smile. He held out his hand to me, grabbing it

"I told him, if I could do instead but he said it was you." My brother said looking at me.

"I'll be careful. I know how to fight, I know how to kill the dead." I said.

"The earth is still cruel." He said.

"It's not like it was before when we were humans." I told him, making him shake his head.

"You must remember. You will see horror on earth, death, pain, sorrow. I shall be with you. Call me and I will help you." He said as he kissed my cheek.

"I love you, my dear sister." He said as he walked away.

As he walked away, I turned my head, seeing his face for the last time. I took a deep breath jumping off the cloud into space.

"I love you too, my dear brother." I said.

End of Amora P.O.V

* * *

It was the middle of the night; the moon was full and bright. Dale was sitting on top of his RV as always, he had the night watch. He turned his head seeing the Dixon brothers in their campsite Daryl cleaning his arrows, and Merle smoking a cigarette. Dale took a deep breath as he looked down seeing Amy and Andrea talking next to the fire. Carl was outside from his tent reading a comic book. All of the sudden a lighting stuck on top of the highest hill where the moon was. Dale took a good look and saw where the light hit. He saw a body, lying on the grass. Dale took out his cap, and went down the ladder.

"What's wrong Dale?" Andrea said walking towards him with Amy back of her.

"There is a body on the hill" he said pointing on the hill, making Andrea give him a look.

"You're seeing things dale." Andrea said.

"No" Dale said walking toward hill as he grabbed his gun. Andrea rolled her eyes and follows him with Amy by her side. The Dixon's brother looked at the man.

"Where the hell do ya think ya goin'" Merle yelled.

"There is a body on the hill." Dale said going to the hill. Daryl stood up looking at the hill, looking closely at the hill. Daryl saw a body and grabbed his crossbow.

"Sit your ass down boy" Merle said to Daryl. Daryl frowns and said "It could be somebody."

"Old man lost his mind. It's a dame biter." Merle said, spitting on the ground. Daryl turned his head looking at Dale, who was walking up the hill.

Dale kept his gun close to him as he made it to the top, he saw a pale woman, lying on the ground, and her hair was long, black and curly. Her nose slender, her eyes brows was thin and black. Her plum lips stain with red. He saw blood coming from the side of her forehead. She wore jeans and a mid long selves black shirt that went to her elbow. Dale frowned as he saw her with no shoes. Dale grabbed the girl, and then carry her down hill earning a few gasps from the sisters.

* * *

Hey guys, it's Judas123. I want to thank the readers who reads this, i'm grateful. thank you. Please leave a review or Like or follow. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all of you who follow, like, and review. i was so happy how many people follow. =)))))

* * *

_Medieval times_

_Amora walked inside the old church as she took of her coat and her rosary out. She walked up the alter where a stature of the God was at. Amora knee as she set the coat on the ground then did a cross on her chest. _

_"Our Father, Who art in heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name;  
Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses,  
as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation,  
but deliver us from evil. Amen." Amora said. _

_Amora closed her eyes as she started praying for her family and for herself. _

_"AMORA" Someone yelled, she turned around and saw her brother coming inside the church running towards her. _

_"Whats wrong?" She asked as she saw her brother face with worry. _

_"The king is coming." Was all he said. Amora grabbed her coat from the ground and ran with her brother outside. As they went outside it started raining, both of them running like mad men. Amora grabbed her dress as she tried to run, but fell, getting mud all over dress. _

_"Amora" Her brother said as he ran towards her, carrying her back to their little house. _

_They made back to their house, Amora running to her brother room, she went under the cot. Her brother closing the door. _

_"Stay there." Her brother said going outside. Amora rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm. Every month the King and his knights would come to their village and take food, sometime women to become slaves or sex slaves. Amora stood still for a few minutes as she heard the screams from the women that the knights would take, and cries from their husband or children even family members._

_Amora heard the door slam open, heavy footstep walking around, throwing stuff on the ground. _

_"There is nothing here" she heard her brother said to the knights. _

_Amora cover her mouth as one the knights were right a front of her. The bed swing out, as Amora cried out. The knight grabbed her by her hair, dragging her out the house. _

_"Let go of me." Amora cried out from the pain of the hair pulling. _

_"Stop" Her brother cried out. _

_The knight grabbed her and pushed her to the mud, Amora looked up and saw a huge brown horse on top was a man with black curly hair, his eyes were brown and top of his head he wear a golden crown. _

_"What a pretty young thing" He said with a smile. _

_"Get her too." He said as the knights grabbed her. _

_"No…No..NO" Amora yelled as she tried to escape. Amora turned her head and saw her brother fighting with the knights until one of them slam her brother's head making him drop to the floor. She continue to cry until she felt her a slam against her head too._

* * *

Amora shoot up from her bed, her head pounding. Amora looked down at herself seeing she was the same only with different clothes; she was in a bed, looking outside of the window she saw tents, and people walking around. Amora got out of bed, but fell on the floor. Amora got up holding herself with walls. Amora looked at her feet as she walked.

"Good your wake. We thought you were in a coma." Amora looked up and saw a old man with a white beard and wearing a fishing hat.

Amora walked backward making him frown.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man said.

"I'm Dale" he said holding his hand out. Amora stare at the man .

"_He is kind, he wont hurt you, my dear." _The voice echo in her head as she stare at him.

"Amora" she said shaking his hand.

"Here. We found some shoes for you." Dale told her.

"Where am I ?" Amora said.

"Atlanta, Georgia" Dale said.

"Georgia" Amora said to herself.

"Let's meet the others." Dale said with a smile. Amora nodded as she stood up, and walked slowly. Dale help her out the RV. Amora closed her eyes as the sun shined brightly down at her.

"Guys, look who's up." Dale said.

"Hi, I'm Glenn." Said a Korean guy stood a front of her.

"Amora" She said with a smile.

* * *

Dale had introduced Amora to everyone. Amora so far liked everyone at camp expect Ed and Shane, she could feel something. Amora was staying on the quarry. She looked at the water, the air,he missed it. Amora didn't understand, she thought Rick would have been here but he isn't.

"Where is he?" Amora said to herself.

"_Be patience, my child." Amor heard. _

Snap

Amora turned around as she heard a twig snap.

"Hey, Dale is looking for you." Glenn said awkwardly.

"Sure, thanks." Amora said as she walked to Glenn.

"Can I ask you something?" Glenn asked as he took his hat off.

"Yea" Amora as they walked together back at camp.

"Where did you come from?" Glenn said.

"You came out of no where. Dale said you were at a hill." Glenn said.

"I got hit on the head, while I was running from the dead. I must have fall." Amora lied.

Amora hated lying but she had too, her main thing was she had to get Rick Grimes and protect him at any cost.

"Yea, you had a cut on your head." Glenn said nodding.

"Sorry, I had to ask. Some people were asking." Glenn said.

"Its, fine. Don't worry. I'm grateful you guys took me in." Amora said.

"It's fine." Glenn said looking at her.

"What did you do when the world was normal?" Amora asked trying to know him better.

"I deliver pizza." Glenn said.

"Pizza?" Amora said.

"Yea, pizza. You know the triangle food." Glenn said.

"I never tasted pizza before." Amore said, Glenn laughed.

"Don't worry. If we find pizza, you'll taste it, and love it." Glenn said making Amora smile.

"Yea, I'll love that." Amora said.

They finally made it to camp. Amora saw people were sitting down in their camp fire.

"Amora" Dale said walking towards her.

"Come, eat." He said as Amora walked towards him.

* * *

"Amora, where are you from?" A guy named Morales said as he sat next to his wife.

"Umhh…"

"_Georgia." Amora heard. _

"Here in Georgia." Amora said with a smile.

"You have a brother or a sister." Carl said.

Amora looked down and sighed. "Yea, an older brother named Gabriel but died a long time ago." She said, making Carl look down.

* * *

Any thoughts ? You guys had read a part of Amora's past life when she was human. please tell me what you think. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Amora was with Jim and Dale. They were fixing the RV as Amora stood there and watched the older men working. Last night Glenn and she were up at night talking. Glenn told her movies and books that she didn't know. Amora was lucky that someone had told her about these things. She needed them to look normal.

"Why did you take that off?" Amora said as she saw Jim taking pieces of the RV engine.

Jim looked at her and smile. "We find what's wrong with it. When we do we have to fix it."

Amora watch as the two older guys worked, but she couldn't help but feel being watch. Amora turned around and saw Shane looking at her, with such eyes. Amora looked down as she wrapped herself with her arms.

_"Go into in the wood." Amora heard. _

"Dale, I'm going to take a walk, I'll be right back." Amora told him as she followed HIS instruction.

"Alright, just be careful." Dale said looking unsure.

Amora nodded as she was started to walk to the woods.

"Wait!" Dale said running towards her.

Dale went behind his pant and grabbed a sliver gun. He took her hand and wrapped it.

"Just in case." He said looking at her. Amora nodded as she grabbed it and continue walking.

Amora continue walking feeling tried until she heard a twig snap, she turned around grabbed the gun, only knowing how to hold it. Amora took a deep breathe as she saw a big deer walking towards her, its antler large. Its brown fur shining as its caramel brown eyes stare at her. Amora smiled as she dropped the gun, walking towards it. Amora knee a front of it, running her hand over its fur, smiling at it.

"Hey" Amora said as she looked at the deer. Something so beautiful in the darkness of the world. It had been years since she seen a deer. She smiled as the deer started licking her hand.

"Well, look what we have here" Amora heard. She looked up seeing two men, one aiming a crossbow at her.

"Hello, sugertits." The older man said.

'Get away from the deer." The younger man said.

Amora looked at the deer and said "No"

Both them frowned. Both of them had blue eyes, they looked like brothers.

"You wanna eat; get the fuck away from the deer." The older man yelled making Amora jump.

"No" Amora said again. The older man smiled and walked towards her grabbed her arm.

"Get off of me" she yelled hitting him. She saw the younger man shoot an arrow across the deer making Amora yell.

"Shut the hell up." The older man said smacking Amora cross the face.

"Hey" they heard someone shot. Amora looked up seeing Shane, Dale, and Glenn.

All of them looking shocked as they saw Amora on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Did you fucking hit her?" Shane yelled aiming his gun at the older men.

"Bitch almost cost us dinner!" he said as Dale and Glenn went by her side.

"I see you near her again, I'll shoot you." Shane said, as Dale helped her up. Amora looked at the younger man who was looking at her with sorrow eyes.

"Let's get you in the RV." Dale said walking with Amora to the RV.

* * *

_"AHHHHHHHH" Amora yelled as she felt the whip against her skin, both her arms raised chained together. Her feet barley touching the floor. Tears ran down her cheek as the man walked a front of her with an iron rod. It had been over a week since she been capture and the king's knights had been torture her ever since. Amora closed her eyes as she felt the blood from her back running down to her legs to the cold concrete floor. _

_Amore heard the door opened, and heard footstep coming in. _

_"Leave" a rough voice said as the door closed. _

_"Look at me." the same rough voice said again. Amora kept her eyes closed until she feels the person grip her neck. Amora opened her eyes and saw the king. _

_"Hello, my beauty. I hate when I have to hurt you, but you disrespect me." The king said as he grabbed her chin making her look at him. _

_"I..will ..never..be yours." Amora said looking at him. The king mouth went into a tight line as he raised his hand, slapping Amora causing her to cough up blood. _

_"When I'm done with you. You will be on your knees begging me." The king said. Amora looked at him and spit blood at his face. The king closed his eyes as he wipes the blood off his hand. _

_"Bryce" The king yelled as the same knight who was hitting her came in. _

_"Hit her until she is cover in blood." The king said as he walked away._

_Amora closed her eyes as she grabbed the chains that were holding her up. _

_"AHHHHHHHH" _

_Whish Whish_

_"AHHHHHHH" Amora cried out. _

* * *

Amora winced as she felt the cold rag on her nose.

"Sorry" Dale said as he took the rag.

"Who are they?" Amora asked as she looked at the other camp from the window inside the RV.

Amora heard Dale sighed as she wet the rag again.

"The older one that hit you was Merle, the younger one is his brother Daryl." Dale said facing Amora. Amore frown as she looked at their camp again. She didn't why but she a feeling that she knew them. She seen them before, she seen those arctic blue eyes from somewhere. Amore continue thinking. She knew them, she knew them she thought.

"Do you know their last name?" Amora asked as Dale grabbed a bandage from the small aid kit he had in the RV.

"Dixon" Dale said.

"Dixon?" She thought herself. She lost her train of thought as Dale place the bandage on her nose and Shane came inside.

"You mind, I need to talk to her?" Shane said looking at Dale.

Dale nodded as he looked at Amora. Amora nodded as he left leaving her and Shane alone.

"Merle told me, why he hit you" Shane said.

"For a fucking deer." Shane said with laugh at Amora as she down at her feet.

"You know this is the apocalypse right?" Shane said walking closer to her.

"We don't have a fucking supermarket in the corner. What ever is living we kill it and eat it. It's food." Shane said.

"Why should a creature from god have to die for your needs?" Amora said not understanding what Shane told her.

"You have to know something. The world is not like it was before. If you don't eat the deer, you grow weak, you grow weak, you are weak to fight one of those sons of bitches out there. You have to kill to survive in this fucked world." Shane said as he looked at her. Shane sighed as he walked out the RV leaving Amora.

"It made perfect sense" Amora said to herself. In this world you have to kill, to survive. It wasn't like it was before.

"Is it true?" Amora said to HIM.

_"Yes" she heard. _

* * *

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Just write it down in the Review box. Follow and like. You could PM if you don't understand something about the story or you just want talk. I saw the season 4 trailer of The Walking Dead. Shit is going to hit the fan. Daryl got more hot in season 4!_

_-Judas123xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven above 4

"You take this thing out, then put bullets in and put it back in. then cock it." Dale said as he taught Amora how to put bullets in a gun. Both of them were sitting across from each other in the booth.

Amora grabbed the gun that Dale gave her and did the exact same thing as Dale.

"Good." Dale smiled at her.

"Thank you" Amora said.

"You been very kind to me. I know I still don't fit in the group, but you talk to me as I was one." Amora said.

It was true; she had been at camp for about one week. Glenn, Dale, Andrea, Amy and, Jim but the rest just ignore her.

"You will fit in soon." Dale said grabbing her hand making her smile. Dale reminds her so much of her father. The father was a good man, he prayed to god, loved his wife, and loved his children.

Amora smiled as she looked at his hand seeing a gold wedding band.

"You marry?" Amora said to Dale.

Dale smiled as he looked at his hand, and nodded.

"For 30 years" he said as he grabbed his wallet from his pocket, opening it up, he took a worn out picture with the side crump up. Dale smiled as he gave it to Amora.

Amora took it, looking at the woman in the picture her hair was blonde, her eyes blue, with a smile. She wore a yellow sundress. Amore smiled as she saw Edith. She knew Edith Horvath. She would have tea with her up in heaven.

"She's a wonderful woman." Amora said without thinking.

"What?" Dale said not hearing her.

"I'm sure she is an amazing woman." Amora said.

"Was?" Dale said taking the picture and looking at it.

"She died before the outbreak. She had cancer." Dale said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Amora got her seat and went to Dale, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, as he laid his head on shoulder.

"I miss her so much." Dale said, as he started to cry. Amora rubbed his back, telling him that she's here as he cried.

* * *

Amora sighed as she finished washing her shirt. Amora wiped her sweat from her forehead with back of her head as she squeezed the water out the shirt. Amora looked at the other side of the quarry and saw Lori, Carol, Andrea, Jacqui, and Amy washing their clothes. Amora got up and walked back to camp, as she was half to camp she heard the women talking.

"Something is weird about her?" Lori said.

"She's nice." Amy said.

"Yeah" Andrea said.

"Shane told me she is some weak ass girl. She got slap by Merle from protecting a deer. She is weird, not want her near my son." Lori said with a tone.

Amora ran her hand through her hair as she tried not cry.

Amora took a deep breath as walked back to camp.

* * *

"Alright, everyone. We need people to volunteer to go to Atlanta for supplies." Shane said looking at everyone.

_"Go" Amora heard. _

Amora saw T-Dog raised his hand then Morales, Jacqui, Glenn, Merle, Andrea. Amora waited than raised her hand earning a look from everyone.

"Aright, tomorrow you'll go. Get some rest tomorrow." Shane said as he left. Amora was about to go to the RV, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't go." Dale said.

"I have too. I can't be the girl that just showed up on top of hill. Who everyone thinks I'm strange because I didn't want a deer to die. I'm going." Amora said the truth.

Even though she was following order, she had to get along with the others.

* * *

Amora waited as everyone was sleeping, she grabbed the gun that Dale gave her and went out the RV going to the hill she fell on top of. What she didn't know that a pair of blue eyes saw her. Amora lay on top of the hill watching the moon and the stars.

_Amora was shaking as she lay on the cold concrete floor. She couldn't feel her body from the wounded she had gotten. She was naked curled up in a ball trying to keep warmth. Amora looked at her cell she was at, she stops when she found a little wind showing her the moon and stars. Her stomach rumbling for food. She looked at stars trying to remember the song that her mother would sing to her when she couldn't sleep or felt scare. _

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Star light, Star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight,  
Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, I have so many wishes to make, But most of all is what I state, So just wonder, That I've been dreaming of, I wish that I can have owe her enough, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the dream I dream tonight,  
Ooo baby  
Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, I want a girl who'll be all mine, And wants to say that I'm her guy, Someones sweet that's for sure, I want to be the one shes looking for, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the girl I wish tonight,  
Ooo baby  
Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are, Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Star light, Star bright, The first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight." Amora sang herself to sleep that night. _

Amora had her hands under her head as she stares at brightly stars until she heard footsteps. Amora sat up quickly and grabbed her gun.

"Lower that gun, would you?" she heard a rough voice.

Amora saw the person come closer until she saw the person. Daryl Dixon.

"What the hell are you doing here by yourself?" Daryl asked.

"Just looking at the stars." Amora said as he looked at him, he had sweat rolling down his forehead. She saw his muscles from his arms glisten in sweat. His hair messy, making her wants to look at him all the time. Amora shook her head as she tried to get rid of those dirty thoughts.

"Could get yourself kill?" he said with a scoff.

"I have a gun." She said.

Daryl stares at her. Daryl found more about her when he heard the woman in the quarry washing their clothes as talked shit about her. He couldn't help but feel angry. Daryl licked his bottom lip as he stares at her long black hair. Her lips stain with red. Her eyes were in a deep dark green color. Daryl was pissed at her for being stupid for the deer, but he felt bad when he saw his own brother hit her. Daryl stood there that day, as he watched her fall to the ground with blood running down from her nose. He felt like an ass, because he knew that he could have stop it but didn't, just like other time Merle hit his own girlfriend, as Daryl watched. He would always look down at his feet as he heard the slap he would close his eyes trying not to think how his father did that to his mother.

"Why you're going tomorrow?" Daryl asked her as he stares at her.

Amore looked at Daryl and said the same thing she told Dale.

"You ain't got to impress these bitches." Daryl said as he grabbed a carton of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Do you?" Amora said as she saw Daryl lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth.

"Fuck no. I'm just the hunter that brings foods." Daryl said as he saw Amora staring at him.

"You want one?" Daryl said as he grabbed the carton of cigarette.

"I never, tried it." Amora said shaking her head.

"I guess today your lucky day." He said with a tone of sarcasm as he grabbed a cigarette and lighting it up. He gave it to Amora, as he felt their hands touch he tense and quickly gave it to her.

Amora put it on her lips as she saw Daryl doing it, she breath it in then started coughing making Daryl chuckle.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Please tell what you think of the little moment with Amora and Dale, the part where Lori is talking about her and the last part where Daryl and her finally talk. Thanks

-Judas123xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Amora got out of the RV as she grabbed her hair and put it into a side braid, she took deep breaths as she walked to the white moving truck, until she heard her name being called.

She turned around and saw Dale walking towards her with a magazine for her gun that Dale gave her.

"Thanks' she said as she grabbed it putting it in her bag that Dale gave her also. The bag was a wool bag. First thing in the morning, dale gave her a knife, a rag, a canteen of water he had in his RV.

"You know, you could stay. It's not too late." Dale said with a worry look.

"Dale, I'm going." Amora said looking at him.

Amora didn't know if she should do it, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulder giving him a hug. To her surprise he hugged her back.

"Be careful." Dale said rubbing her back.

"I know." Amora said as she started walking back to the RV.

"Are you sure, you want to go?" Glenn said as he walked next to her to the RV.

"Yes" Amora said as Glenn went up the RV and turned around to help her get inside.

Amora got in and saw T-dog, Morales, Jacquie, Andrea, and Merle inside.

"Well hello sugar tits." Merle said as he his Amora.

"Merle leave her alone." Andrea said as she looked at Amora giving her a small smile.

Amora walked to the passenger seat next to Glenn who was going to drive.

"Ready?" Glenn said.

"Ready." Amora said.

* * *

"Shit" Glenn said as they had a flat tire.

"Guess we have to walk." Morales said, making every one nod.

As everyone walked Amora didn't see Merle. As much she didn't like him, she had to protect the others. Amora back to the RV and saw Merle sniffing.

"You shouldn't do that." Amora said making Merle jump and wipe his nose.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" Merle spat out.

"Cause if you get to high, and we run into walkers, you will be too high to fight." She said making Merle roll his eyes.

Merle grabbed his powder and stuffed the it in his pocket of his vest.

Amora sighed as she walked back to the group.

* * *

Amora and Glenn were packing clothes when they heard a gunshot.

"What the hell?" Glenn said as they went on top of the roof. There they saw a group of walkers feed on a horse.

"Is that a person?" Andrea said as they saw some one running under a tank that was in the middle of the street.

"Dumbass, just draw every walker in the city." Morales said.

"We have to help him" Amora said.

"Hell, no" Merle said.

Amora sighed as she grabbed her bag and started going inside the building.

"Wait?" Glenn said as he grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"Amora wait?" Glenn said as he saw her take her gun out.

"Before you run off, we need a plan." Glenn said as she nodded.

* * *

Amora had her knife in one hand and the other her gun as she careful walk to the tank. Glenn had just finished talking to the men in the tank.

Amora froze as she saw a group of five walkers walking towards her.

_"Fight" Amora heard. _

Amora took a deep breath as she throws her knife at the first walker. She grabbed the collar of its shirt and threw it against the second one making it drop. She grabbed the knife which was all cover in blood and stabs the third walker until she felt the fourth one grab her hair. Amora grabbed its arm and turn it around to the fifth and grabbed her gun shooting the fourth one, not wasting the bullets the shot hit fourth and the fifth.

Amora took a deep breath as she grabbed the knife wiping it. Amora saw the top of the tank open, and saw a man coming out with a shovel.

"Hey" Amora yelled as the man jump out the tank to the ground.

The man looked at her. Amora waved her hand to come with her. The man started running to her until he saw Amora grab her knife and threw it at him. He closed his eyes, but never felt it. He opened his eyes and saw a walker on the ground next him dead with a knife on its head. The man grabbed the knife and started running towards her.

"Hurry, climb up." Amora yelled as the man nodded and did as he was told.

Amora followed him until they were on top of the roof. There she saw Glenn with wide eyes. They both enter the store, until Andrea grabbed him by his shirt and aim a gun at his head.

"You stupid ass. You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea said at the verge of crying her eyes out.

"Andrea stop." Morales said he went to her side.

"I didn't know." The man said.

"What's your name?" Jacqui said.

"Rick. Rick Grimes" The man said, and then they heard a gunshot fire.

"Is that Dixon?" Andrea said with an angry tone.

"God dame it."

They went up to the roof expect Amora. Rick Grimes was here. Her mission had started.

"Amora"

Amora turned around and saw her brother.

"Gabriel." Amora said with a smile.

"I don't have much time." He said walking towards her grabbing her hand kissing her knuckles.

"What is it?" Amora said.

"For time point on, you're by yourself. The choices you make are yours. Not me and not from HIM." He said.

"I can't do it by myself." Amora said.

"Yes you can. He picked you for a reason." Gabriel said looking into his sister's eyes.

"I love you." Gabriel said as he closed his eyes and kissed her forehead.

In a blink of an eye, he was gone. Making her sighed as she walked up to the roof. As she walked she saw Merle handcuff to a pipe, T-dog was bloody.

Amora walked to the edge and saw walkers on the street, still munching on the horse.

"Thank you." Amora turn her head next to her and saw Rick.

"Rick" he said holding his hand out.

"Amora"

"Glenn told me if it wasn't for you, I would have been walker food." Risk said as he grabbed his wrist, his knuckles bloody. Amora nodded.

"It's fine." Amora said as she grabbed his wrist checking to see if it's broken.

"Is just sore, nothing big." She said as she gave his wrist back.

"You're a nurse." Rick said.

"No, just know a few things." Amora said.

"Glenn and I talked about escaping here. We thought of going under the street." Rick said.

Amora nodded as she thought of the plan.

"How did you learn how to fight?" Rick said.

"The army?" He guessed.

_Amora felt the fist against her cheek as she fell down on the cloud. She looked up seeing a man with short black hair, buff, his eyes glowing golden as a halo was around his head, he was wearing a pair of white pants,and he was barefoot as he step on the cloud. _

_"Again" he said making Amora nod. _

_Amora got up and raised her fist. _

_"Look at me" he said. _

_"When you are fighting you have to look at the person in the eyes." He said as he said Amora. _

_"This" he said grabbing her hand. _

_"This" he said grabbing her leg. _

_"This" he said grabbing her head. _

_"These are the most powerful weapon you have. Learn how to use them, you will defeat your opponent." _

"Something like that." Amora said making Rick nod.

After they found out it the underground plan was bust, they decide Glenn and Rick would be cover in guts and blood of walkers.

"Are you sure about this?" Amora said.

"It's the only way." Rick said.

"Here, just in case." Amora said as she put her gun in his holster.

Rick nodded as He and Glenn went outside. All of them went up again to roof as T-dog tried to call back at camp; Merle was still throwing insults at him.

"Would you shut up?" Amora yelled shocking everyone even herself.

"We are trying to get out of here. Your insults aren't helping." Amora said looking at Merle then turned around to see Rick and Glenn still walking.

All of suddenly thunders were rolling in, and rain started.

"The smell is going to wear off." T-dog said.

"They'll make it." Amora said to her self, as she grabbed the rife that Merle was shooting early. She went to the edge of the roof and waited if a walker got closer to them.

"You guys should start packing your stuff." Amora said as she wipes the sweat off her forehead.

Everyone looked at her and followed her order. Amora wasn't now the shy girl when she came to camp. Even Amora knew it.

Everyone stopped when they heard Amora shoot. They all looked at Rick and Glenn climbing over the fence, as Amora shoots the walkers that were climbing up the fence.

"Are they leaving us?" Andrea said.

After a few minutes they saw a red sport car driving quick out of the city, then they saw the a another truck going a front of them. They all went down to the stairs including Amora. They all waited as they heard knocking on the wall. They opened the door and went inside the RV. T-dog came down and threw himself into the RV. Amora sat in the passenger seat out of breath. As they started driving the same red spot car passes them, they all saw a happy Glenn driving by. Amora smiled but stop when she didn't see someone.

"Where is Merle?" Amora said.

"I drop the key." T-dog said as everyone lower their head.

"Stop the car." Amora yelled.

"What?" Rick said.

"We can't go back, it's full of walkers." Andrea said.

"Stop the fucking car or I'm jumping out." Amora yelled, screaming herself because she just curse for the first time.

Amora sighed as she open the car down and duck and rolled as the car didn't stop.

"Shit." Rick yelled as he saw the passenger seat empty and the door wide open. Rick stopped the car and looked at the side mirror. He saw Amora getting up from the ground and started running back to the city, with a gun in her hand. Rick looked down at his holster and saw her gun that he gave him was gone.

Amora couldn't believe that she was going back for Merle but she knew no matter how bad and mean the person is. No one should be left behind especially in this world right now full of walkers.

"Would anyone go back for Merle?" She thought herself as she continues to run to save Merle.

* * *

I hope you love this chapter. Please follow, like and review. i have a question for my lovely readers.

1.) Would you save Merle?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews of my last chapter. I'll will try to write more longer chapter so I could have more reviews. I hope that works! =). I deeply appreciate for the people who took the time to read, follow, like, and review my story. It means the world to me when I go to my email account and see someone review my story or followed or like. **

* * *

Dale was getting nervous as he was waiting on top the RV. He knew they were trapped because T-dog had contact them. Dale and everyone were stopped from what they were doing as they heard a sound of a car alarm echoing through the air. Dale went down the RV and walked to see a red sport car that had just stopped. Glenn came out with a smug smile on his face with car alarm still on.

''SHUT THAT DAMN THING OFF!'' Shane shouted as he walked towards the car.

''I don't know how'' Glenn said as he went inside the car trying to off. Shane tap the car , telling Glenn to open the car, so Shane could turn off the car alarm.

''Where is everyone else are they alive?'' Amy asked Glenn.

''yes... everyone is fine" Glenn said trying to calm Amy down who was worry about her older sister, Andrea.

Dale smiled knowing everyone was alive. Dale saw a tucking coming behind the car. Dale smiled as he was going to see Amora. Dale saw Amy running over to Andrea, Morales family running over to Morales and the others coming into view but not Amora.

"Where is Amora?" Dale said to Glenn and the other people. Dale watched as they looked down until they heard Carl yell out dad. Dale looked up and saw a man dressed as a officer hugging Carl.

* * *

Amora took a breath as she ran through the streets. She finally made it to the building where Merle was at but saw it was full of walkers. She could hear Merle screaming for help. There was no way to get inside the building or the side. Amora smiled as she took her bag, her shirt off and her bra. She moved her back and cried out as she felt her skin burning, like being ripped off her body but then felt cool afterwards she looked over her shoulder and saw two great big white wings. Amora took a deep breath and flew up to the roof of the building dropping to her feet with a thud she quickly put her clothes on not wanting Merle to see as her wings went back to a tattoo in her skin.

"Merle" Amora yelled.

Amora saw Merle laying on the ground talking to himself.

"Merle" Amora repeat herself again walking towards her.

Merle smiled as he saw Amora kneeing a front of him.

Merle laughed as he said with a full southern accent "What are ya doin' here"

"Came here to ride old Merle" Merle said as he laughed again .

"Ya know, my baby brother got a crush on ya. He wouldn't shut his trap about ya. He is just a pussy to admit it a front of ya He stares at ya alot." Merle mumble to Amora.

Amora stare at Merle when he told her about Daryl. She could help but blush. He had a crush on her. Amora would be lying if she said she didn't like Daryl. She love seeing him when he walked out the wood, sweat running down his tone arms. His hair sticking to the side of his face from sweat. Amora never felt that way before when she was a angel. She did like a boy when she was human. He had the same blue arctic eyes, the same long brown hair. She met him when the king capture her, but that story is for another time.

"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one you see" Merle sang off key as he laughed out loud.

Amora rolled her eyes knowing he was acting crazy because of the heat and lack of water. She took the canteen out of her bag that Dale gave her and wet Merle's forehead.

"Feels good" Merle mumbled as he closed his eyes feeling the cold water over his head.

After a few minutes of Merle drinking water and eating a granola bar that Amora had. He started become himself again.

"Why did you come here?" Merle said as he stares at Amora.

"No one should be left behind. It's wrong." Amora said as she saw Merle nod.

"I'm sorry" Merle said making Amora frown.

"I hit ya. No man should hit a lady." Merle said as he was angry at himself.

"It's fine. I was acting like a dumbass." Amora said looking down at her hands.

"What are we going to do?" Amora said as she walked towards merle then knee a front of his hand that was cuffed.

"Don't know. Give me that saw." Merle said as he saw Dale's tools on the floor.

Amora grabbed it and gave it to Merle. Merle made a face as he tried to cut it off the chain.

"Fucking shit." Merle yelled throwing it to the other side.

"Don't worry." Amora said as she tried to think of anything else, until she saw a rock. Merle looked at Amora and saw the rock he nodded as she grabbed it. Amora grabbed it and stared it the other cuff that was on the pipe.

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud

Thud clash

Amora smiled as she broke the pipe, freeing Merle. Amora got up and Merle looked at the pipe

"That's what I'm talking about sugar tits." Merle yelled as he stood up and hugs Amora.

The hug ended quickly when the door was broke and a bunch walkers came in.

"Here" Amora yelled as she threw her knife at Merle and grabbed her gun. Both them worked together, and killed all the walkers.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Merle said as Amora nodded.

Both of them went down the stairs to the store and saw it was filled with walkers.

"Come here" Merle said as they both ran to the backdoor but it was all fence up, the group of walkers gain on them.

Merle climb on top of it and waited for Amora. She climb on top and yelled as she felt something cut her stomach. She dropped to the floor face down. She felt Merle pull her up.

"You alright?" he said he said as he looked at her until his eyes dropped down to her shirt. Blood was all over her shirt. Merle lifted her shirt up to her stomach and saw a nasty cut above her hip bone; hitting an artery. Quickly blood was pouring as her blood was staining her shirt and Jean.

"Fuck" Merle said as he looked at it then saw the walkers trying to walk through the fence.

"We have too keep moving." Merle said as he saw Amora close her eyes and drop to the floor.

"Shit" Merle said as he grabbed her then carries her like a bride. Merle wasn't a person to save other people but he saved her. She came back for him and saved him. She wasn't like the other bitches at camp he thought as he carried her through the streets.

Merle had been carrying Amora for about few minutes until Merle heard a man yelled for them.

Merle grabbed Amora gun and aim it at the man who yelled at them.

"What the hell ya want?" Merle yelled as he saw the man but a group of men coming behind the man that yelled at them.

"I'm Guillermo." The man said

* * *

''I think the best way to describe the experience was disorientating... yes I was disorientated'' Rick said

He went on to talk about Morgan and Duane and how they had saved his life and told the group about what had happened during his time in a coma. Then the subject of how he found Glenn and what had happened to make the group then came back without Merle and Amora.

''Merle was being a danger to himself and the other people around him... so the only thing I could do was handcuff him to the roof'' Rick said as he saw everyone looking at him.

"And Amora?" Dale said making everyone look at the older man. Since Dale found out that Amora didn't come he has been quiet.

"When she found out Merle was left, she ducked and roll out of the truck." Morales said as he sat next to his wife and kids.

"What?" Lori said with a shock face.

"She went back to save Merle." Andrea said.

Lori shook her head and mumbles something about Amora being stupid to go back for Merle.

Dale shook his head as he stood up and walked to his RV. He went inside and slams the door shut, making everyone jump.

"They were close." Glenn said as he saw Rick with a confuse face.

"What are we going to do about Daryl?" Glenn said looking around.

"Who?" Rick said.

"Merle's younger brother." Shane said as he looked at his best friend.

"He isn't going to be too happy." Amy said.

"Is he like Merle" Rick said worry.

"No, he is quite, but has the same temper as Merle." Morales said.

"Who should tell him?" Glenn said.

"I should. I dropped the key in the drain." T-dog said.

Glenn glared at him then said ''shouldn't it you know... come from someone white?''

* * *

Please review, follow and like.=)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing my last chapter. Enjoy chapter 7

* * *

"You could call me G." Guillermo said as he saw Merle holding Amora.

"What do ya want?" Merle said as he felt Amora's blood on his hands.

"Is your friend bit?" He said to Merle as he saw Amora in his arms.

"No, just cut badly." Merle said.

"We could help." G said to Merle. Merle looked down at a pale Amora and nodded, he knew she had lost a lot of blood.

"Alright." Merle said.

Merle had followed the men back to a loading dock. As they went inside Merle saw it was like an old home for old people.

"You could put her here." One of the guys said pointing one of the rooms.

Merle laid Amora on the bed. Then one of the guys went inside and cut her bottom shirt off, showing a nasty cut.

"Shit, we have to stitch her up." The man said as he called out.

Merle saw an old lady come in with a bowl and a rag that was hanging off her wrist.

"You could wait outside." The man said to Merle who nodded. Merle took one last look of Amora and went outside, where they gave food and water to him.

As Merle was meeting the other people who were there. The man and old lady were cleaning Amora up.

"ella es suesposa?" the old lady said. (Is she his wife?")

"No sé abuela" the man said. (I don't know grandma)

As the man was about to stitch Amora up, Amora open her eyes and started shaking. The man went out the room trying to find someone else to help. As Amora tried to get up she fell on her stomach to the floor, her shirt fall off from her body. The old lady saw her back tattoo moving, and sparkling as Amora tried to get up. The old lady went to help Amora get up until the old lady gasped as she saw Amora look at the ceiling. Amora looked at the women and saw a halo around Amora head.

"un angel" the lady said as she grabbed Amora`s hand kissing her knuckle.

"abuelita" Amora heard. As the men came to the run Amora fell to the floor to her normal self.

* * *

''Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" Daryl said as he kicked the be-headed walker

''son that isn't going to help" Dale said

''shut it old man! Why don't you go back to the pond." Daryl snapped.

'you think you can chop around the gnawed bit right here?" he said pointing to dear

''man I wouldn't risk it" Shane said not wanting to eat a deer that had been bit from a walker.

''that's a damn shame! I was gonna bring this back to camp and cook us up some venison." Daryl said while stroking his chin

''I got about a dozen squirrels that will have to do" he said as he began to walk up to towards camp.

'Merle! Yo Merle get your ugly ass out here! Got us some squirrel lets stew um up!" he shouted.

'hey Daryl why don't you hold up a minute? Rick shouted as he started walking towards Daryl.

''who are you? Daryl asked as he frowned.

''Rick... Rick Grimes" Rick said holding his hand out.

''Rick Grimes" Daryl mocked ignoring Rick`s hand.

'you got summit you wanna tell me?" Daryl snapped

''there was a problem in Atlanta... with Merle" he said.

''he`s dead?" Daryl said softly.

''not sure"

''he either is or he ain't." Daryl shout back at the officer.

''he was causing trouble so I handcuffed him to the roof... He might still be there." Rick said looking at Daryl.

Daryl started to pace around "let me process this... you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there? Daryl shouted.

"He isn't alone. Amora went back for him. There is chance they are alive." Rick said making Shane scoff.

"I highly doubt that" Shane said putting his hands on his hips.

Rick shook his head and said "you should have seen her. She knows how to fight."

"You left her too" Daryl spat out at Rick.

"When she found out Merle was left behind she went back for him." Rick said as he looked at an angry Daryl.

Suddenly Daryl launched himself at Rick but Shane grabbed him into a headlock.

''choke hold illegal" Daryl yelled as he tried squirmed out of Shane`s grip.

''so file a complaint Shane said with a little smirk.

Daryl broke away from Shane's grip.

"Just tell me where are they?" Daryl said as he took a deep breath trying not to kill the new officer.

"He'll show you." Lori said, making Rick nod.

''you know what, screw you! Screw all of y'all! Bunch of assess" he screamed as he stormed over to his tent as he wipe a few stray tears.

Daryl went inside his tent, and started yelling as he started throwing his cot across the tent, along with his clothes. Daryl sat on the ground pulling his knees to chest, his arms on top of head as he started taking deep breaths. He couldn't believe that they left his brother, his kin, the only family he got left on a roof top. To make things worst Amora is still out there. Daryl didn't understand why she went back for his brother since she came to camp his brother slap her, and called her names.

As Daryl calm down he stood up slowly, he could still feel his heart beating quickly . He ran his fingers threw his greasy hair as he looked down. Daryl bend down when he found a half smoke cigarette on the ground, then he remember it was Amora.

_"I'm sorry I can't finish it" Amora said as she coughed. She handed the cigarette over to Daryl._

_Daryl rolled his eyes as he smirk when she handed her cigarette over to him but then tense up when he touch her hand. Daryl quickly grabbed the cigarette from her._

_"Should be goin`back to camp" Daryl said making Amora nod._

_Amora stood up and truck her bangs behind her ear. She looked at Daryl and said " Good night" _

_"Night" Daryl said as Amora started walking back to camp. Daryl couldn't help stare at her. He shook his head and looked down at the ground what he didn't know she turned her head and stare at him._

* * *

Rick, T-dog, Glenn and Daryl saw three little dogs, barking at them.

"Man, we thought you were getting eaten by dogs." T-dog said to Glenn.

"Baby brother."

Daryl turned around and saw Merle.

"Merle?" Daryl said as he walked towards his brother.

"Look who's here office friendly." Merle said as he tried to punch Rick only to have Daryl pull him back.

"Where's Amora?"Glenn said.

"The Angel." said the the old women. Rick looked at the old lady who was the one that drag him in the building to show him Glenn.

"She's with the old people." Merle mumble as he walked towards a exit door.

Daryl and the rest followed Merle outside and saw Amora sitting in a white plastic chair surround by a few children and a group of older people.

Amora was braiding a little brunette girl as she was talking with the older people, her smile grew when she finished and saw the little girl smile as she touch her braid.

"Angel"the Merle yelled.

Amora turned around and smile. She excuse her self from the older people and walked over to them.

As she walked Merle started walking towards her, helping Amora walk up the stairs. Rick and tdog state at each other surprise Merle Dixon was being nice.

"Glenn" Amora yelled hugging him, who hugged her back. Daryl couldn't help but feel jealous as he stare at Amora hugging Glenn.

"Are you guys ok? I heard yelling." Amora said looking at Rick, t-dog, Daryl and Glenn.

"Why didn't you guys go to camp yesterday?" Rick asked Amora and Merle ignoring Amora question.

"Angel, almost died on me yesterday, had a giant ass cut." Merle said Amora smiled at her new nickname.

"I'm fine, now" Amora said making Rick nod.

"We need half of our gun" said Guillermo to Rick.

"We gave you have you half." Rick said to him.

"What's wrong?" Amora said. Rick told Amora about the guns and how Guillermo`s men kidnap Glenn.

"Let me talk to him." Amora said as she told Rick then grabbed Guillermo`s hand.

The guys saw Amora talking with Guillermo as they walked. Guillermo nodded as Amora smiled and kiss his forehead. Amora walked over to Rick and said "I talked to him. It's all fine, we could go"

"Thank you" Rick said making Amora nod.

As Amora and the guys were going to go they heard the old lady yelling " Angel"

Amora turned around and smile. The old lady gave Amora a cross necklace.

"Thank you" Amora said in Spanish then kissed the old lady forehead and walked back towards the group.

* * *

As they drove back Amora put on the cross necklace then hid it under her shirt that the people at the home gave her. Amora looked ahead and saw Daryl looking at her, he quickly look down. Amora bit her bottom lip as she pull her knees towards her chest. The trucks stopped when they heard screams.

"walkers" Rick yelled as he quickly got out the truck grabbing his gun. The rest quickly got out the back of truck grabbing their gun. Amora grabbed her gun and jump off. They ran to breath was taken from her when she saw that camp. Walkers every where, blood everywhere with guts. Crying, screaming. Amora started shooting until she saw Carl running in the woods with a walker behind him. Amora ran towards Carl.

"CARL! " Amora yelled as she star started running.

Amora ran quickly when she heard crying. There she saw Carl climbing a tree with more than one walker trying to get him.

while back at camp the shooting stop.

"CARL?!" Lori yelled.

"Where is he?" Rick yelled.

"Angel?" Merle yelled making Daryl look around for her.

"Amora!" Daryl yelled.

the sound of shooting was heard.

Daryl, Merle, Rick ran into the woods as Rick yelled his son.

"Dad" Rick turned around and saw Amora with Carl.

Carl ran towards his father giving him a hug as Amora lean against a near by tree.

"You alright Angel?" Merle said to Amora.

Amora nodded and said "just pop some stitches." Amora lifted her shirt and saw blood running down her hip were she cut her self.

"Hurry up, we have to stitch you again" Merle said.

They made it back to camp but then stop when Amora saw Andrea on the ground crying for her sister

"She bit?" Shane yelled at Rick, who saw a large amount of blood on Amora`s shirt.

"No, Shane" Rick said.

"Showing it to us." Shane yelled to Amora.

"She ain't got to show ya shit!"Daryl yelled as he grabbed Amora and help her get to the rv.

All of suddenly, Shane walked towards Daryl and Amora grabbing Amora by her arm making her cry out in pain then slam her against the RV. Her vision got blurry when she felt a slam on the back of her head' she instantly fell on the ground and saw Daryl on top of Shane punching the shit out of him .Merle cheering for his brother to hit harder. Amora closed her eyes and saw darkness.

* * *

**I want to give thanks for everyone who review, follow and like this story. You guys are fucking awesome. I hope you like this chapter. It's longer just for my lovely readers. Please review tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**rebel29 and anissa- don't worry, this story is a Daryl/oc. Later on in the story you see Amora and Merle in a relationship like sister and brother.**

**Jasmine,lovelivebelieve, shika93, rebel29,and anissa- thank you for your wonderful reviews.**

* * *

_Gabriel looked both way as he walked towards the back of the castle. The air was cold, and windy as it was twilight. Gabriel whistle as he stuffed his hands in his pockets trying to keep warm. Gabriel heard the back door open, he looked up and saw a small brunette women wearing a long green dress on top a white maid apron, with her hair pin up into a bun. She walked towards him with her hands folded a front of her._

_"Gabriel, what are doing here? You're going to get caught." She said turning her head back towards the open door._

_"My sister is she alright?" Gabriel said ignoring what she said._

_"Your sister tried to escape again this morning. When the king found her running in the middle wood , he took her up into his room. I haven't seen them, or heard from them them since then." She said looking down at her hands. _

_Gabriel closed his eyes as he held back his tears. He took a deep breath and grabbed a letter in his breast pocket from his coat that he was wearing. _

_"Please give this to my sister. I beg of you." Gabriel said giving the mail to her._

_"Of course" she said as she folded it and hid it under her apron._

_Gabriel nodded and took her hand kissing her knuckles as he said "good night , Mrs. Dixon." _

_"The pleasure is all my" she said then walked back to the castle. _

_She stopped at doorway and said "I'll give her the letter as soon as possible."_

_"Thank you" Gabriel said making her nod as she walked nto the castle and close the door. _

_He took a deep breath as he stare at the closed door, he ran his hand over his face as he tried not to cry. He took a deep breath and started walking back from where he came from._

* * *

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know"

"Is she breathing?"

"Yea, that is a good sign."

"Then why the hell she ain't waking up?"

"Calm down baby brother."

Amora groaned as she kept hearing people talking. She tried opening her eyes but only saw blurry. Amora tried opening her eyes again but saw figures looking down at her.

"Gabriel?" Amora said thinking it was him who was looking down at her.

"Annabelle?" Amora guessed when she heard no answer.

"Eric?" She guessed again, but she heard nothing. She closed her eyes again.

"Who do think are they?" Jacquie said moving Amora`s bangs from her eyes.

"Maybe her family." Dale said looking at Amora lying on the RV bed.

Dale turned his head and saw the younger Dixon brother leaning against the doorway with his arms cross over his chest as he bit the nail of his thumb. Next to him the older Dixon brother sitting on the counter with his arms cross over his chest, wearing a frown across his face.

Daryl watched as Jacquie as started wiping the dry blood from Amora`s forehead off. Daryl stared at Amora, she looked so perfectly still, her lips were parted, her hair was almost perfect curled. Daryl felt anger run all over his body. He looked down at his fist, which was all bloody, his knuckles bruised. In the corner of his eyes he saw Shane talking to Lori. The whole side of his face was bruised.

"Annabelle?" Daryl`s attention went quickly towards Amora when she started talking in her sleep again.

"Annabelle?!" Amora shouted as she started to move around.

Daryl went next to Dale who tried to calm her down. Daryl faced Jacquie and told her "pretend you're her!"

"What?" Jacquie said looking at the younger brother in shock.

"Just do it" Daryl snapped harshly at the women.

Jacquie took a deep breath and said in a motherly tone "Amora, honey. I'm here."

Amora tensed up and said "I have to... escape...I have to escape before.."

"Before what honey?" Jacquie said getting nervous.

Amora moved around and snuggle closer to the pillow.

"Before he kills me." Amora said making Daryl look at her then look at his brother who was standing by the doorway with a frown.

* * *

THUD

Daryl grunt as he took the legs of the dead walker as Merle took the arms. They lifted the walker and threw it in the group of dead walkers.

"who do think she was trying to escape?" Daryl said as he wipe the sweat from his forehead with his arm.

Merle looked at Daryl and spit on the ground. He looked up and said " don't know maybe from her boyfriend."

"Don't worry darylina. You could still have a shot." Merle said grabbing another walker arms.

"What the hell are ya talking about?" Daryl said with a frown as he looked at his brother who had a smirk in his face.

"Come on. I see how you stare at Angel with your little googling eyes." Merle said.

"You don't know what the hell ya talking about " Daryl said looking down grabbing the walker`s legs, avoiding his brother stares.

* * *

Amora opened her eyes and looked around. She winced when she felt a pain in the back of her head as she sat up.

"Dale?" Amora said.

She looked outside on the window and saw it was night time. Amora slowly stood up but frozen when she heard a loud snore. She turned around and saw Dale on the other bed sleeping.

Amora grabbed her sneakers and carefully walked out the RV as she walked she closed her eyes as she breath in fresh air. She sat on the steps and started putting her sneakers on.

Amora stood up and saw her bag on the table of the RV. She quickly walked out and stare at the woods. Amora didn't knew why but she felt like she had too. She started walking into the woods.

Amora came across a tree,she didn't know why but she stare at it . All these emotion got to her she touched the tree and got a vision.

_Amora saw a little girl running in the woods, she was laughing as she hid behind the tree. Amora turned her head as she heard a little boy laughing as he said" I'm going to get you."_

_Amora saw the little girl cover mouth with her hands as she tried to stop laughing. The little boy looked around and went to his knee and started looking at the ground. He smiled as he looked at the tree where the little girl was hiding. The boy slowly walked to the tree and grabbed the little girl._

_"Gabriel! You cheated." She pout putting her hands on her hips._

_"I did no such thing. People call me the master of hide and go seek." Gabriel said with a smile making the little girl roll her eyes._

_"Don't be a sore loser, Amora" He said as he ruffle her hair making her slap his hand._

_"Don't touch my hair." She said._

_The little boy rolled his eyes and said " you want a piggy back ride." _

_"Yea"she said jumping up and down clapping her hands as she jump on his back._

Amora shook her head as her vision fade. She quickly walked backwards and stare at the old tree.

Amora looked around and realize she was were her old town was. Where she was born and raised.

Amora kept walking until she was at the hill where Dale found her, Amora sat down and stare at the stars she smiled as she stare at them.

"I need my weapons,Gabriel" Amora said out loud.

"If I'm going to protect the group. I need my weapons soon. I don't need those human weapons they won't protect them from the demons." Amora said.

Amora sighed as she stood up and started walking towards the direction were she came from, she pass the same tree, her eyes caught something when she saw something shined. she walked towards it and smiled at her weapon.

* * *

**Sorry guys, if its to short. Remember to review, like, follow. thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you for all the review. I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

_Amora walked behind the 6 foot angel as he showed her the weapon room. _

_"Every Warrior and Guardian angel must have a weapon of their own." the angel said as he kept walking. _

_The angel opened a door and went inside with Amora following him inside. As Amora went inside and she stood there in shock. Rows of guns on the wall, under the guns were the knives in rows in perfect order. _

_"Pick one. Something that you feel right with It." he said crossing his arms over his chest. _

_"Any thing" Amora said looking around. _

_"Yup" He said. _

_"I remember when I was just past the test to be a Guardian. I picked my sword." He said smiling making Amora smile. _

_As Amora walked threw the weapons that were display, she saw something on the corner of the room. Amora pass threw the guns and went to the corner. She saw an axe. The axe was about arm length. At the end of the axe, had a sliver design. She looked at the end and saw a hole. Amora frowned as she turned around. _

_"This axe was use by the famous Abraham Lincoln. He and his friend Henry made it to kill the vampire or you could say demons." He said as he walked towards Amora who was holding the axe. _

_"Why is there a hole at the bottom?" Amora said pointing at it. _

_"Well, when Abraham was attack by a vampire. The Vampire tried to kill him with axe but missed, Abraham pulled on the axe head" He said showing Amora. _

_"He pulled it and the axe became as a gun." He said pulling the axe head. _

_"You see at the end, Henry spilled sliver. Sliver is the only way to kill demons." He said. _

_"Wow" Amora said. _

_"Are you going to get it?" He said. _

_"Yes" Amora said as he gave her the axe. _

_"Use it well." He said as he smiled. _

_Amora nodded as she tested it out. _

_"It's perfect." Amora said._

* * *

Amora watched as the sun came up. She closed her eyes as she was sitting on the hill, feeling the warmth of the sun on her. Next to her axe laying down, next to it her guns as a second weapon. The guns were a normal looking gun until you shoot it. The bullets are pure sliver.

Amora decide to go back to camp. She took her guns and places it on her thigh hostler. The placed the other one gun on her other thigh. She picked up her axe and did a little swing. She picked her bag and started walking back to camp. Not knowing six black figures were staring at her behind the trees.

"When are we going to get her?" One of the figures said.

"In time" one said.

"Which is?" the fourth figure said.

"When she is off guard." The first one snap. They watched Amora as she disappear into the woods.

"She has that fucking axe, again." The fifth one said with anger.

"Don't worry." The first one said with a smile.

"Lets go back." The first said to the other as they started being sucked down into hell.

* * *

"Dale, do you see her?" Rick said to Dale who was on top of the RV looking for Amora.

"Nope" Dale said.

"Where did she go?" Rick said putting his hands on his hip and frowned as he looked to the woods.

"Let's hope that the Dixon's brothers don't wake up when she's not here." Dale said.

"They care for her." Rick mumbled.

"Rick can I talk to you about something?" Dale said walking down the ladder of the RV and walked towards Rick.

"Sure, what about?" Rick said.

"It's about Amora. When she was sleeping she talked about something very disturbing." Dale said.

"What was it?" Rick said.

"She said that she has to escape before he kills her." Dale said to Rick.

"You sure?" Rick said.

"Jacquie, Merle and Daryl were there. They all heard it." Dale said.

"I think she was abuse by her boyfriend, or husband or by someone." Dale said.

"Seems like it." Rick said just as a twig snap.

The both men looked at the woods and saw Amora walking towards camp, with an axe on her shoulder and two guns on her thigh with a holster.

"Where were you young lady?" Dale said in a dad tone making Amora smile.

"I was walking." She said as she walked towards them.

"Good morning" She said to both guys.

"We were worry." Dale said.

"I'm sorry." Amora said.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Rick said to Amora, who nodded as Dale went inside the RV.

"I want to thank you for saving Carl. I thought he was with Lori." Rick said.

"Your welcome." Amora said smiling.

"I have something else to tell you." Rick said looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry about Shane. What he didn't was not ..."

"People do things when they are afraid."Amora cut him off.

Making Rick nodded knowing she was right.

"You mind telling me what happened when I was unconscious?" Amora said wanting to know what happen.

Rick told her Andrea sister Amy died, Carol's husband Ed died. Jim was bitten. They were going to the CDC instead of fort benning. As Rick finished telling Amora what happen , Amora thank him. He went back his tent as Amora went to the RV and saw Dale sitting on the table.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was at." Amora said sitting across from him off the table.

"It's alright. I was more worry when you went to save Merle, then with Shane."Dale said shaking his head

"Thank you." Amora said making Dale look up at her in a confuse face.

"For what?" Dale said.

"Since I came you have been so nice to me, I'm sure no one in this group care about me." Amora said tucking a stand of her hair behind her ear.

"Honey, you got that wrong. When Shane pushed you and you got knock out. Daryl went crazy. Daryl gave Shane a beating of his life. It had to take Rick, t-dog, and Merle to take Dary loff of Shane. Just yesterday Daryl and Merle were in the RV for you. Daryl getting worry because you won't wake up. I'm not the only one who care about you. Those Dixon's care about about you too." Dale told Amora who smiled.

* * *

Amora was shaping her axe by the quarry when she heard footsteps behind her, she quickly grabbed her gun and aim.

"Gurl, put that thing down before ya kill some one." Daryl said.

"You scared me." Amora said.

"You doing better?" Daryl said standing there.

"Better" Amora said.

"The cop told me to get ya. We're going now." Daryl said.

Amora stood up getting her axe as Daryl was walking away.

"Daryl wait" Amora said thinking towards him.

"Dale, told me. What you did." Amora said as she saw Daryl tense up.

"Thank you." Amora said looking at him, his deep blue eye watching.

"The asshole deserve it." Daryl mumbled.

Amora nodded, as they started walking back to camp in slient.

"Angle you got a ride?" Merle yelled.

"You mind I go with you." Amora said.

"Get in here." Merle said flashing a smile at Daryl who rolled his eyes.

Amora sat in between Merle and Daryl. Merle was driving as the Daryl was finding something good to listen.

Amora frowned at herself when she saw Daryl take a sliver circle out of a box and put it in the truck. Merle turn on the radio out loud. As the loud rock roll music roar Amora jump and landed on Daryl`s lap.

Merle bark a laugh as he turn the music low.

"Sorry, about that Angel." Merle said with his shoulder still shaking with laughter. Amora frowned then blush as she realized that she was on Daryl`s lap.

Daryl pov

As Amora jumped on my lap, my vision went white.

All of the suddenly I found myself inside a barn, it was dark expect in the corner of the barn. I walked slowly to the lit corner and saw a candle lit. I continue walking and stopped when I saw two people together. I frowned when I saw Amora sitting on someone lap. Amora was wearing a long dark red dress, her curled hair all over the place, the front her dress was with white stitches showing a design and showing a bit of cleavage. I still couldn't see who was the other person was.

"You're beautiful." Said a deep voice making Amora blush and look down at her hands.

"You're not so bad so self." Amora said making the person chuckle.

"Look at me."said the other person that I couldn't see.

Amora moved her head and stare at person.

"I'm gonna take you far away from here. I gonna marry you, we're gonna have a house, maybe a farm, just like you always wanted." The person said.

"Promise?" Amora said.

"I promise." The person said. Amora wrapped her arms around the person neck.

Daryl heard Amora moaned as she threw her head back. I saw the person laid Amora on the ground. I froze as I saw myself kissing Amora deeply. I ran my fingers threw her black curls. I saw myself laying in between her leg, I kiss her neck as I hike her leg on my waist.

"Take it off." Amora said tugging on my long, baggy, long sleeves white shirt.

I unbutton my shirt and threw it over my shoulder. I had the same scar just like him, the person I was seeing. He was me. She still wanted him/ me. She didn't care about the scars. Everything turned white again.

Daryl shook his head and saw Amora still in his lap, Merle still laughing his ass off. Amora looked at Daryl and said "sorry" as she did off his lap and sat back at her seat.

As we drove I lit a cigarette. My head turned towards the window, feeling the wind on Georgia against my skin. My mind still wonder on the vision. I never met this girl in my life. Then all them suddenly I'm having visions about her and me. The vision was strange it wasn't from this time period. I chose my eyes as I let the nicotine relax me. All of suddenly we stop, I see Rick and Shane carrying Jim out of the RV to a tree. After people said their goodbye. We kept heading to the CDC, not knowing what is going to happen next.

* * *

sorry about the grammar. i had to update on my mom phone. please review. i see alot of people read my story but dont review. please review, i dont care if its in a different language. please review thank you.

the axe its from abraham lincoln vampire hunter the movie. you should see it, its very good.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maddy-MarieXO- thank you for review my story.**

**HaloHunter89- No, Amora didn't see it. Later on in story, they would do something that both of them will see, that they were together long time ago.**

**I would love to give thanks to everyone who read, review, followed, and like my story. You guys are freaking great. I love you all. I hope you guys enjoy reading chapter 10. Remember to review please. My dream goal today is to have 15 reviews for this chapter. Please my lovely readers make my goal come true. **

* * *

"That seem reasonable." Rick said to the doctor.

Amora stare at the doctor. She put her hands on her knees as she took a deep breath. She thought they would die. Shane was telling at Rick about making the wrong call. As they were hoping the CDC`s to opened.

"Come with me."the doctor said as he took the group to a elevator.

"Are we underground?" Carol said as they walked down a hallway.

"Are you claustrophobic?" said leading the way to the elevator.

"A little." Carol said shyly.

"Try not to think about it." He said with a small smile as the elevator door open.

Amora went to the corner of the elevator as every one tried to get in. Amora stare at the doctor. Something was up with him, she could feel it. He was hiding something. As everyone got, Amora was the last one to get as she walked out the elevator she smelled pure death. She smelled a demon inside the CDC. She gripped her axe tightly as she continues to smell it.

"Amora, you alright?" Dale said making everyone look at her. Amora was standing in the middle gripping her axe, with a frown on her face.

Amora frowned a fake smile and said "I'm fine just got a head ache."

Amora walked towards the group, not knowing Daryl was still starring at her. They all walked in to a office where was getting blood samples. Amora looked around the room until it was her turn.

"Is that headache better?" He asked Amora as she sat down and laid her arm on the desk.

"Better." She told him as she felt the needle pierce threw her skin.

Dr. Jenner frowned as he saw Amora`s blood filing the tube. He saw her blood filling the tube. Dark red with a hit of golden. quickly took the needle out ripping a bit of skin.

Amora yelled as she brought her arm to her chest blood running down her arm.

"I'm sorry."Dr. Jenner said as he grabbed paper towels.

"It's ok." Amora told him as Jacquie grabbed the paper towels and cleaned Amora arms.

Merle sat down and laid his arm on the desk, he gave a look and said' "if you do that shit to me. I'll kick your teeth in."

Merle looked at Amora and gave her a smile.

As the blood test were done, have groups room to sleep in. He told them after dinner they could heard to lockers room where they could shower.

* * *

Amora`s pov

"You know in Italy, children are allowed to have a little wine at dinner." Dale told Lori as he poured her a glass. "France too!"

"Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori told Dale.

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on." Rick smiled. "Come on." Lori shrugged and handed her son a small glass of wine to sip.

"Eww!" Carl shouted after his sip of the bitter wine.

"That's my boy." Lori grinned as everyone laughed at him.

I remember my first time drinking wine,I did the same face and sound.

"Just stick with soda pop there, bud." Shane said to Carl.

"Not you Glenn." Daryl said, and Glenn looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red you're face can get!" I smiled at Glenn, as I finished my pasta. That was the best meal I had in ages, up in heaven was better. Everyone was getting drunk, and I was on still on first cup. I did not want a hangover so I decided to keep it light and not drink a lot like Daryl, Glenn, Rick,and Shane were.

"How 'bout you, Angel?" I turned to see Merle looking at me.

"Let's see if you can handle your drinks." Daryl came closer and handed me his Jack Daniels bottle.

"I never had whiskey before or anything. Just wine."

"You got to kidding me, Angel." Merle said rolling his eyes on me.

"Take a sip."

Whiskey? I had no idea what it takes like or what the hell it would to do. I took the bottle and chugged it, the taste was sour like when you take a first of a plum. Everyone began clapping and cheering. I handed it to Daryl who had a light smile on his face.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked out host properly." Rick stood up.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog raised his glass up.

"Here's to you doc. Booyah!" Daryl shouted making me laugh.

"Booyah!" All the men repeated after that.

"Thank you. Thank you, doctor." Rick looked at Jenner and I glanced to see Jenner not even looking happy. I knew he was hiding something.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?" Shane asked him making every one smile turn into a frown.

"Shane, we are celebrating." Rick said to Shane, trying to make him drop the subject.

"Where are they?" Shane asked as he ignore Rick as he took another sip of wine.

"We're celebrating, Shane." Rick said again gave Shane a look. "Don't need to do this now."

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here right?" Shane asked.

"Supposed to find answers. Insted we-" He broke off with a laugh as he took another drink of his wine. "we found him." He points to Jenner. "Found one man, why?"

"Well when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted."

"Every last one?"

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They.. opted out. There was a rash of suicides."

"That was a bad time."

"You didn't leave." Andrea pointed out. "Why?"

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good."

"Dude you are such a buzzkill, man." Glenn said to Shane who looked pissed off.

End of Amora`s pov

* * *

Amora grabbed a towel from her room and a pair of shorts, with a old shirt white shirt from Dale,and a bra from Lori. As Amora went to the girl locker room she heard talking. Amora left her clothes on a bench and took her clothes off. She went inside a shower and frowned when she saw two handle. When she was a human she would take a bath in a metal tub, with warm water inside a pitcher. In heaven no one was dirty if you were it simply disappear.

Amora looked at the color picture at the handles. Red must for hot and blue must be for cold she thought as she try to pick one. Amora took a deep breath and quickly turn on both. Amora saw the water falling down a big metal thing with holes on the bottom.

Amora smiled as she felt the warm water run down her tired muscles. Dirt, and blood running down from her body to floor down to the shower drain. Amora looked at her left and saw a small bottle with the word shampoo on it. She smile as she grabbed it.

Mean while Daryl groan as he spent a few minutes under the hot water relaxing his muscles, he laid his fore head against the tile wall. He could still feel her warm skin. Daryl frowned it felt like he was actually there. Kissing her neck as she moaned his name. It felt real, like it happened. Almost like a memory. Daryl thought.

* * *

Amora frowned as she tried to put on Lori bra. The bust was fine but the cups were to small. Amora was just gratefully she had a bra, she didn't want her puppies out in the open. Amora walked down the hallway and heard laughter.

She went down stairs and saw desks some were full of paper others were knock over. She smelled it again. She looked around and heard pounding. She frowned as she walked towards it. There she saw a a white for with a little window. She continues to hear pounding. She looked inside the room with window. Nothing. She frowned again, until she jump when a face popped out of nowhere. It looked like a zombie, but it's eyes pure black. She had found the demon. Amora tap the glass, getting the demons attention. The demon turned around and let a roar, it jaw stretching up to 10 inches, showing its yellow fangs. It turned around, and started hitting the door with its head.

"it has been doing that for weeks. Don't worry the doors won't break."

Amora jump when she heard behind her.

"I have no idea what it is." said as he took a drink of the bottle he was holding.

"Do you believe in God?" he said as he took a seat .

"Yea. I do believe."Amora said.

"If there was a God, why he's would this happen?" said.

"God, didn't do this."

* * *

The next morning, Amora went to the cafeteria, and saw Rick, Glenn, and Merle with their heads down.

"It hurts." Glenn said holding his head.

"Angel, could you get my baby brother." Merle said to Amora.

Amora grabbed a napkin from the table and went towards him. She grabbed his chin and walked drool from his threw the napkin away and walked towards the room. She went to the last room of the hallway and started knocking.

The door opening showing a half sleep Daryl Dixon.

"Your brother is asking for you." Amora said.

"Alright." Daryl said.

"Amora" Daryl said, making her look at him.

"Yes?" Amora said.

Daryl grabbed her wrist, bringing her inside the room. He closed the door and took a deep breath. He had been wanting to do this all night, thinking about it. He even told Merle about it. He turned around and look at Amora. Amora was standing a front of him, with a confuse face.

Daryl stared at her like a prey. Daryl walked towards her, cupping her cheek and kissed her. They felt complete. They felt become a as one. Flashes went the their minds. Pictures of them together holding each other, kissing each, hugging, laughing, making love to each other.

Amora broke the kiss, and stare at him. She knew that she remember those blue arctic eyes. Amora cupped both of his cheeks as she looked him. It was him. Daryl was the one that she truly love when she was human, he was her rock, he was her knight in shining armor.

Amora wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Daryl gripped her hip, as he other hand wonder on the back. Amora moaned as she felt Daryl begging to enter in her mouth. Daryl quickly grabbed her legs, carrying her to the bed. Daryl broke and stare at Amora. Her mouth was parted open, her lips puffy and pink. Her cheeks red.

Daryl was about to say something when they heard someone opened the door. Amora and Daryl looked at the door and saw Merle.

Amora hid her face in Daryl`s neck. Daryl yelled at Merle to get out.

"Dame Angel, I just told you to tell him to come." Merle said teasing Amora with a smirk on his face.

Amora quickly got of the bed and ran out the door to the cafeteria.

* * *

Amora stare down at her plate as she ate. She could feel the stares of Daryl who sitting with his brother on the corner of the table, eating their breakfast.

"I like your tattoo." Amora looked ahead and saw Sophia.

Amora frowned but then smiled when she remember her wings.

"Thanks." Amora said.

"What tattoo?" Dale said with a frown.

Amora lift the back of her shirt and showed Dale.

"Did it hurt?" Carl spoke with wide eyes.

"No." Amora said.

"Mom,I want a tattoo." Carl said to his mother.

"When you are 80 years old." Lori said making the others laugh.

Amora went to who stalked in terms cafeteria. He looked at her and gas her a small smile. As fishing eating, Andrea told him to tell them about the virus.

* * *

The were back in the Zone 5 control room.

"Few people ever had the chance to see this." said.

'Vi bring up test subject 19." The huge screen above them came to life displaying a computer animated human form, and zoomed on its head.

"Is that someone's brain?" Rick asked.

"Yes, an extraordinary one." Jenner answer with a sad then he look at Amora as she gave him a sad smile. She knew everything, about his wife, about the virus.

"This video shows someone who was infected and allowed the process to be recorded." Jenner explained.

White flashes with light went throughout the brain scans on the screen as Jenner narrated. "Experience, memories. Somewhere in all that organic wiring is you. The thing that makes you unique and human."

"Is this ever gonna get interesting?" Daryl asked.

"Watch the virus attack the brain. The brain goes dark, the body dies. Everything you were or ever will be is gone."

Jenner paused, hearing Andrea begin to cry.

"Her sister died." Lori explained. "Like ...that."

Jenner approached Andrea, his voice sympathetic. "I lost somebody, too. I know how devastating it is."

Jenner fast-forwarded to what he called to the second event. "Now you'll see TS-19's resurrection."

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"Just the brain-stem." Jenner clarified. "The human part, the you part, that doesn't come back."

In the last frame of the video, a bullet shattered through TS-19's head.

" Is there about a possible cure?" Rick asked "There must be other facilities still up and running, working on it?"

"Maybe." Jenner's answer disturbed him.

"How can you not know?"

"Everything went down. I've been in the dark for almost a month. The power grid is down."

"So it's not just here, it's everywhere. There's nothing left anywhere; that's what your saying."

"Yes, we found a different kind of virus" Jenner finally answered looking at Amora.

"What?" Rick said.

"Another one?"

Dr. Jenner typed some thing on his computer. The screen changed in a video.

Every one watched in slient. Amora looked at the screen and saw the same demon she saw last night. It wasn't a real demon, but it's a like a guard dog for a demon who worked for Satan.

"What fuck is that?" Merle yelled.

As every one watched it walked around a white room. It was just walking back and foward.

"It's about 7 feet tall, and 10 feet wide. Nothing can't kill it, not even a bullet to the head. It's like a dog." said the same thing as Amora told him last night.

"How can you kill it?" Lori said.

"I have no idea." The doctor said.

"Man, I 'm gonna get shit faced drunk. Again." Daryl said.

* * *

Amora sighed as she fail to get Jenner to open the steel door, she could hear the Dixon's brother hitting the door with axe as Shane was screaming at Jenner. Rick was pleading the man. The women and the kids where crying. Amora looked at the clock. 30 minutes until the whole building blow up.

Amora walked towards , pushing by Shane and Rick. She grabbed the doctor by the ear, making him wince in pain. She pull him until they were a good place where the other couldn't hear.

"Look I told last night, about my mission. I showed you what I was." She said.

"There is hope."She conutine saying.

"what would your wife say is she saw you holding people hostage inside." Amora said not realizing the group was watching her and Jenner talking.

They saw Amora nodded, she looked at the clock and saw 15 minutes. She ran to the computer and typed the code on the key pad.

"Let's go." Amora yelled as the doors opened. The group ran to their room and grabbed their grabbed her axe.

* * *

Amora sighed in relief as she saw Dale, and Andrea running towards the RV.

"You alright?" Daryl asked as he looked at Amora who was sitting in the middle of the truck with Merle and Daryl.

"Yea." Amora said. Amora looked at the CDC building it was all burned, into nothing.

"Where do we go from here?" Amora asked the brothers.

"I ain't got no idea, Angel" Merle said still breathing heavily from running.

"They are driving." Daryl said as Carol's car begin to move. They started driving not knowing where they are going.

As they drove off, the place where the CDC where was quiet, until a roar rang threw the air. The demon dog for moved underneath a wall of the CDC. It's neck broken in half. As the demon dog walked, it's neck healed by it self. The dog let out another roar and ran towards the direction where the group went.

* * *

**I hope every one loved this chapter. Please review. My dream goal is to have 15 or more review for this chapter. Tell me what you guys like. Finally Amora and Daryl kissed. I had never wrote a long chapter before. This chapter is for my lovely readers.**

**Season two here we come.**

**-Judas 123 xoxo ( if you want to see Amora`s Angel wing tattoo, go to my page and click on the link.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Maddy-MarieXO- Yes, it will be very sad, and tragic when Amora was human, also with her relationship with Daryl back then.**

**Anissa- later on in the story you would learn how the season dog got to be inside of the CDC.**

**Thank you to everyone who review and like my story. Enjoy chapter 11 Season Two here we go!**

* * *

The ride was slient as they followed the RV. Amora had her legs against her chest as she looked a front not knowing the Dixon's brother were looking at each. Amora looked at the rear mirror and saw Shane`s car broke down.

Amora grabbed Merle`s arm and told him to honk the horn. Shane was about to get stranded. Daryl rolled down the window and started yelling for the RV to stop. The RV,stop quickly as shane ran out of his jeep. Amora eyes widen as she saw a group of walker walking towards shane as he ran to the RV.

The group went to old people home where they kidnap Glenn. As every one went inside they saw that every one was dead. Everyone. Daryl then points out someone killed them, shooting them in the head. Rick knew Daryl was right. They should more worry at the people who killed them then walkers. Rick took a deep breath as he said they were stay for the night. At night they stay in a one room, Amora kept looking out the window, she looked at Merle who was sitting quiet looking down at his hands.

"I never seen you this quiet Merle?" Amora said joked sofly.

Merle smirked at her little joke, then looked at her serious.

"We almost died, Angel." Merle said running his hand over his face.

"We could have been burned bacon right now. Now they are all dead, every one. Even the children." Merle said looking serious at Amora knowimg he meant the people from the home.

She realized Merle got a wake up call. He could have died. Merle now knew life could ended easily a blink of an eye. She saw Daryl, Rick and Shane come back from their check up of the building.

"They grabbed everything. They just left cough drops and garbanzo beans." Share said as he threw the can do he could open it.

"We have any water?" Sophia said as she sat next to her mother on the floor.

Share looked at his bag, and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Take sips, we all have share." Shane said as he took a couple of potato chips.

Amora looked out the window and saw the dog walking around, sniffing the ground.

"My God." Amora said as she took her guns from her thigh holster and check is they were full of bullets.

Amora was about to open the window when she found it was shut.

"Come with me." Amora said grabbed Merle`s hand and dragging him to the next door. As they left every one was looking at them, with a face . Daryl stood up and followed them, wanting to what Amora wanted from his brother.

"Open the window." Amora said as she grabbed her axe.

"Fuck no." Merle said.

"Are ya fucking crazy, walkers are wandering every where." Merle said as Daryl came inside with Rick and Shane behind him.

Amora sighed as she quiclky swing her axe to the window shattering it.

"What the hell?" Daryl said grabbing her arms, as she tried to get out the window.

Amora sighed. What was she suppose to tell them. " Oh, hey. There is a dog from hell who is trying to kill you." Amora thought. As she yelled for them to shut up. Amora told Shane of her was going to lean her his bag.

"No. You are not going any where." Shane spat. Amora sighed as she started climbing out the window.

"Angel, get your ass back here." Merle yelled as the guys saw Amora run across the street.

* * *

As Amora walked slowly threw the streets she knew it was here, just by the smell. The smell was like something dead, like a road kill. Amora kept walking until she found a gun shop. Amora slowly opened the door. As she she grabbed her gun. She looked over the counter and saw a black duffel bag. She rolled over the glass counter and grabbed it. She quickly grabbed any gun as she was about to walk away, her eyes found sliver. She smiled as she grabbed a box sliver bullets, she found a box of arrows. Amora was about to walk out the store when she heard a roar. She place the bag behind her back as she grabbed her gun. She laid on the floor as she saw the dog passed by. She thank God for being dirty, so the dog didn't smelled Amora scent. The dog passed by slowly, taking softly steps as its looked around. Amora closed her eyes, pray to God that the dog didn't find her. Even though Amora knew how to killed them.

Amora heard a car alarm making the dog roar and run to the sound. Amora smiled as she thought it was walker that bump into a car. She quickly got up and run until she heard people quickly went to a small supermarket. She hid behind the door as she saw a group of men talking.

"You saw that old guy going on his knees as he cried." One mean said making the other laugh.

"That old home didn't have much, just a couple of guns." One man said as he looked at one of rifle that Rick gave Guillermo.

"Boss is going to be angry. We only have four guns." Another man said as he walked down the streets.

Amora slowly walked into the she started grabbing food can, a few candy bars, and bottle of water from the counter. Amora was about to go when she heard the front door open for. She stood still as she heard footsteps. Amora grabbed her gun and zip the bag and placed it on her bag. She opened the back door slowly until she felt a fist against her cheek.

* * *

Daryl stared at his brother as they sat against the wall facing each other.

"What's going on with Amora and you?" Daryl said looking at his brother .

"What the hell ya talking about?" Merle said looking at his younger brother.

"You know what I mean." Daryl said.

"You jealous baby brother?" Merle said with a laugh making Daryl frowned.

"Nothing is going on." Merle said looking at his brother.

Daryl stared at his brother. He wouldn't let Merle get Amora. Daryl knew Merle all his life, sure Merle had had got laid but mostly stripped, and whores. Daryl knew how Merle treated women, he treated them like shit.

"Is she back yet?" Rick said making the brothers look at him.

"No" Merle said.

* * *

Amora blacked out for a moment as she fell to the ground. She wince as she felt a sting on her cheek. Tasting copper in her mouth. She looked up and saw a men . His hair was long into a pony tail, his beard long as he wore a black short with jeans.

"Look what we have here." He said as he stare down at Amora.

Amora quickly stood up as she watched the man.

The men started walking closer to her, Amora threw a punch at him. She saw him didn't even flinch. He started laughing as he spit at the ground. He smiled showing his teeth covered in blooded.

"Amora, didn't no one tell you not to punch a demon." He said as his eyes turned pitch black. Amora walked back wards as she stare at him.

"I had been followed you." He said walking towards her as he licked his lips.

"You have no reason to be here." Amora said getting her axe from her bag.

The demon hissed as he saw the axe.

"I hate fucking axe." He spat out, showing his fangs.

"Tell me what you really here for?" Amora said staring at him.

"Rick. Rick Grimes and you. Many demons are coming out when they heard you came down to earth." He said.

"Why me?" Amora said grabbing her gun.

He smiled and said "your blood . Is full of love, and kindness."

"Is the best kind of blood." He said licking his bottom lip as Amora frowned.

Bang

Amora saw the bullet come across his chest.

"You fucking bitch." He yelled as his skin started burning.

Amora saw him drop to his knees as he yelled in pain. His skin started burning, Amora could see his flesh. As his flesh burned she saw his bones. Amora walked over to him looking down at him. He looked up at her, and growled. Amora placed the gun on his forehead and pulled the trigger. His head exploded in to bits. Blood was splattered across her face and clothes. Amora saw the body burned into ashes into nothing. Amora wiped the blood from her face with the back of her hand . She grabbed the bag and carried back to the home where the group where at.

* * *

Every one was quiet as they stay in the room. No body spoke, at all. They were still waiting for Amora to come back. Daryl was taking a drink of the wine that Shane brought from the CDC. Rick was still checking the window of any sign of Amora.

Bang

Every gasped as they heard a shot in the distance.

Bang

"We have to go after her ." Dale said standing up from the ground.

"We are not risking anyone. It was her choice to go." Shane said looking at Dale.

All of the suddenly they heard tapping on the window. Rick grabbed his gun as sheshe stood up from the ground. They grabbed the curtain and raised it. There they saw Amora standing in the fire escape.

Rick opened the window, letting Amora in. Dale grabbed Amora hand and helped her in the room. Every one saw blood on Amora face, and clothes. She had a cut on her lip."Are you ok?" Dale said as Amora came in.

"Yea." Amora said as she sat down on the ground. She grabbed her bag and open it.

"Water?" Amora said looking around.

Glenn raised his hand. Amora threw the bottle at him as Amora took our the rest.

"Was that you, that shot your gun." Shane said.

"Yea, kind of ran into trouble." Amora said as she took out some can food.

"Where is Daryl and Merle?" Amora said looking at Rick.

"Another room." Andrea spat out.

"Thanks." Amora said with a tone as she took one of the water bottle and walked out the run.

Amora walked down the hall, she was about go in the room until she heard the brothers talking.

"I don't want you near her." Daryl said.

"Shut the hell up." Merle said.

"I know she's your. I'm not going to take her." Merle said.

Amora went in, making the brother stop talking.

"Hi" Amora said, coming in.

"You are fucking crazy you know that." Merle said looking at Amora.

"I'm sorry. You don't understand." Amora told the brother.

"What we dont understand why the fuck ya left in hurry." Merle stared yelling as Daryl took other drink from his wine.

"You won't believe." Amora said as she threw two pack of cigartette on the floor and walked out the room.

She stopped walking when she found a room across the hall. Amora laid on the cold floor as she place her bag over her head as a pillow. Amora stare at the ceiling for a moment, they won't believe her. The group would think she is crazy. Amora felt more sadder that daryl wasn't with her like in her human life. Amora knew that Daryl didnt know what the hell was going on. She saw the flashes when they kissed she knew he had seen it too. Hell, Daryl might think he is going crazy himself. Amora thought to herself as she closed her eyes letting sleep take her over. All she knew tomorrow isn't going to easy.

* * *

**Hey guys, Please review. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter. I have one question for you guys. **

**1. Would you believe someone who said that they are a angel?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to give thanks to every who review, follow, like, and read my story. If it wasn't for you guys I would even finish this story. I wish I could give you all kisses, sadly I can't do in going to give you guys a long chapter.**

**Xoxo Judas 123**

* * *

**_SEASON TWO_**

_"Miss Amora, wake up." Amora groaned as she opened her eyes. She smiled as she saw Annabelle._

_"The king is waiting for you." She said as she went to closet and grabbed a red dress with golden laces. _

_"Where are we going?" Amora frowned. _

_"Around town." The older woman, Annabelle said._

_"I don't want too." Amora said._

_"My dear." Annabelle said as she walked towards Amora cupping both her cheeks._

_"You know what's the punishment, if you don't do what the king ask." She said looking at Amora, with her blue eyes._

_"You know how much, the people love you." The older woman said as Amora stood up._

Amora_ nodded as she let Annabelle help her out of her night closed her eyes as she felt Annabelle hand on her bare back. The scars running up and down her back, down to legs, even her stomach. Amora could felt the leather whip across her skin, as she closed her eyes._

_"Go into the tub,I'll bring you a towel." Annabelle said as she walked out the room._

_Amora sighed as she lean back inside the metal tub, the water water relaxing her muscle. Amora looked around she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be with the king. _

_After a few seconds Annabelle came back, and helped Amora out the tub, and helped her dressed. Amora was sitting affront of a mirror as she Annabella did her hair._

_As they were done Annabelle and Amora walked to the studies of the king._

_"King Philip. She's ready." Annabelle said._

_"Thank you Mrs. Dixon. You could leave now. I would like moment with my fiancé." King Philip said as he walked towards Amora with was looking down at her feet._

_"Of course." Annabelle said as she now and gave Amora a soft squeeze on her hand, telling her to be behave._

_As Annabella left. King Philip looked at Amora as she walked a front of her. Amora closed her eyes as she felt his hand on her cheek. _

_"Are you ready to go?" He said._

_"Yea." Amora said no__t looking at him._

_"You better look at me if you don't want your brother dead." He said making Amora looking at him with pain her eyes. _

_"That's much better." He said with a wicked smile across his smile. _

* * *

Amora rode with Dale in the RV. She laid her head on the window. When they woke up that morning in the home it was pretty awkward with the Dixon's brother. She decide to ride with Dale. Dale of course was glad. Amora touched her cross as Dale drove the rv, she could hear Glenn and T-dog sleeping, Andrea trying to fix her gun with Shane helping her.

Amora closed her eyes as she started to pray. She prayed for a safe trip. Amora knew others demons will be coming after her, she knew the demon dog heard the shot gun. Amora opens her eyes and looked at the mirror seeing the Dixon's brother truck behind her.

"I take that you're religious?" Dale asked looking quick at Amora then played his attention at the rode.

"Yea, my parents were." Amora said.

"My grandfather was a priest." Amora said as she remember when her grandfather used read the bible to her.

"Amora, please tell me why you went out last night, you could have died." Dale said looking at Amora with a worry look.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Amora said shaking her head.

"Try me" Dale said as the RV stopped and made a loud , with smoke coming out from the engine.

"Crap the hose" Dale said as he wiped his sweat with the back of his hand. They stopped at a highway, Amora grabbed her axe as she walked out.

Amora looked around and saw about four dozen cars, some of them filled over, other had dead people inside.

"Didn't I say it had to be replaced." Dale complained as everyone got out of their cars.

"We have to find something around here." Shane said looking around the cars.

"We could stock up on gas." T-dog said as he grabbed the red gas containers.

"Food." Glenn said.

"Maybe find some water." Carol said as she stood next to her daughter.

"This is a grave yard." Lori said looking uncomfortable.

"Let's just find what we need." Shane said making everyone nod. Amora turned around and saw Merle smoking a cigarette inside the truck. Amora started walking away not knowing Daryl was starting at her as she walked away.

As Amora was walking, her stomach felled, when she saw a baby blanket on the ground blood spatter on it, and kept walking until she saw a pacifier on the floor. Amora took a deep breath as she gripped her axe. Amora kept walking to the near by car. She place her axe on top of the car, then opened the trunk. Amora grabbed a suitcase from the trunk as she heard Glenn and Shane laughing as they found water.

Amora opened the suitcase and saw a yellow sun dress, she smiled as she ran her fingers through the soft fabric. Amora frowned when she sniff the air, she smell death all around her, she turn around and didn't hear, or see Shane and Glenn. Amora eyes widen as she saw a herd of walker coming towards her direction. Amora grabbed her axe and rolled under the car.

* * *

Daryl was walking slowly as he saw the herd of walkers , Daryl was about to hide under the car when he found a puddle of blood on the ground. Daryl got nervous as he followed the trail.

"What if it's Amora?" Daryl thought to himself.

Daryl saw the blood of trail went around a pile of cars. Daryl was T-dog on the ground holding his arm against his chest. Daryl eyes widen as he saw blood running down T-dog arm. Daryl relief that it wasn't Amora, he quickly looked around trying to see where she was as he helped T-dog.

* * *

Amora saw the last walker walk by. Amora rolled from under the car and stood. Amora was about to walk when she her screaming. Amora ran to the side of the highest and saw Sophia being chased down by two walkers. She grabbed her axe and jump over the metal fence of the highway and ran down to Sophia.

"Sophia" Amora yelled as she ran.

Amora heard something scream, she quickly ran to the direction of the scream. Amora ran as fast as she can, not caring that the branches were scratching her bare skin as she ran. Amora saw a walker walking around, and threw her axe to the head. The walker landed in a thud. Amora walked to get axe from the walker when she jumped when she saw Rick come from behind a tree with a rock.

"Amora" Rick said as he took a deep breath.

"You found Sophia?" Amora asked as she took her axe from the walkers head.

"I left her in the bank." Rick said as he took deep breath.

"Are you ok?" Amora asked Rick as she saw him all sweaty and bloody.

"Yea, just ran into some walkers." Rick said as he took a deep breath.

"Let's go see if she at the bank." Amora said as Rick nodded.

Amora and Rick went where Rick left Sophia, but she wasn't there.

"She probably went to the highway." Amora said as she looked at Rick.

"Yea." Rick said little worry that he didn't see Sophia.

They made it back didn't and didn't find Sophia. Amora stare at Carol as she cried, it made her heart-break. Amora took a deep breath as she lean-to the nearest car. Amora was tired, hungry, and sweaty as hell. Amora laughed as she thought of that, even though she went to hell and escape. She found out it wasnt really hot, like people would say. Amora ran her fingers through her greasy hair as she placed her axe on the car. Amora looked at Rick who was talking with Carol.

"We would go check in the woods with Daryl ." Rick said as he stood, and walked towards Daryl who nodded.

Rick walked towards Amora and said "I need you stay here, we can't have many people unprotected."

Amora nodded but gave him one of her guns. She knew that demons could be roaming around, and she wasn't going to allow Rick going into the woods unarmed, even though he had a gun. Those normal guns wouldn't stop a demon from killing you or eating you alive.

"Just in case." Amora said giving the gun to Rick nodded as she took it and walked away. Her eyes met Daryl who was looking at him, she gave him nod and a small smile. She looked at Daryl who had his mouth a tight line. Daryl looked away as Rick said it was time to go and find Sophia. Amora saw Rick, Shane, Daryl and Glenn walking into the woods.

* * *

"Hold still" Amora said to T-dog who was trying not to look at his arm as Amora was stitching it up.

"It hurts as hell." T-dog said as he groaned as Amora tug on the thread through his skin.

"I'm almost done." Amora lied, as T-dog tried to hold still.

"He is worst than Gabriel." Amora said to herself as she tug again on the thread. After a few moment Amora was done. T-dog smile in relief as Amora done. When T-dog wasn`t looking she grabbed his hand. Amora bit her bottom lip as she felt pain rushing through her arm. She looked down at her arm and saw her veins popping out of her arm. Amora removed her hand as she heard T-dog sighed in relief that he didn't felt much pain anymore.

Amora gave him a few pain killers that the group found in one of the cars, then helped T-dog into the RV as she heard Carol crying. Amora saw Carol sitting on the bed crying with Lori and Andrea rubbing her back as they tried to talk to her. Amora bit her bottom lip as she went outside and walked towards the Dixon's truck she saw Merle huddle into a corner of the driver seat. His head laying down on the wheel. Amora frowned as she walked to the door opening the driver side of the door.

"Hey" Merle yelled with a frowned as Amora opened the door. Amora saw Merle holding a small amount of white powder on the palm of his hand. White powder smudge on the bottom of his nose.

"I thought you changed." Amora said referring to what he told her last night, realizing that they could die any moment.

"Yea, I know. But then i realized we could die any moment. So I'm goin' to live life. Not givin' a shit what people think. I'm goin' live the life doin' whatever the hell I want." Merle said with laugh as He stare at Amora with his red, and big eyes.

"Where did my baby brother go?" He said.

"He's in the woods trying to track Sophia, she got chased by walkers into the woods.

"Wasn't the mother looking after the kid?" Merle said.

"I reckon no" Amora said a Merle shook his head.

"That women is a dumb bitch." Merle said.

Amora frowned and left as Merle was sniff the powder right a front of her. Amora shook her head, there was no way stopping people who are addicted to drugs, the only person that could helped them are them. She walked to the Rv and lean against the side of the RV, hearing Carl and Dale talking on top of the RV as Dale was taking watch. She kept hearing Carol still crying about her daughter. Amora closed her eyes her arm still hurting from what she did to T-dog, she opened her eyes and looked down at her arm, the same arm that T-dog got cut. She saw a nasty red line on her arm. Amora knew it would a few min to heal on its own. Amora winced as she ran her middle finger across from it. That was her power, it didn't had name, but her power was to take someone pain, just by holding their hand. It was only a few angels that could do. Some had other powers, she had this.

After a few hours the sun was started to go down, Amora got worry because she didn't see the Daryl and Rick come back. Shane and Glenn came back and told them the found Sophia trace but didn't find her.

"I want my gun back." Andrea spat at Dale.

Amora rolled her eyes as she took a drink of her water bottle. As an angel who couldn't really hate but some but god dame Andrea was getting on her nerves.

"Everything cool?" Shane said walking towards them with his hand in his pockets.

"They're back" Glenn said as he walked towards Rick and Daryl. Amora dropped her bottle and walked towards also.

"You didn't find her?" Carol said at the verge of crying.

"Her trail went cold." Rick said.

"We will pick it again at frist light." Rick sad as he across over the fence and stare at Carol.

"You can't leave me daughter out there." Carol said looking at Rick as Lori came towards her rubbing her back trying to keep the crying women to calm down.

"Out in the dark. is no good." Daryl said holding his crossbow.

"She is just 12. She can't be on her. She is just a little girl. You didn't find anything." Carol said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"We know she was out there." Rick said.

"We track her for a while." Daryl said trying to help the women to calm down a bit.

"We have to make this an organized effort." Rick as he looked at group.

"Is that blood?" Carol said looking at Daryl's pants.

"We took down a walker." Rick said a Carol started breathing heavily.

"We know that it was near Sophia" Rick said.

"How could you know that?" Andrea said looking at Rick and Daryl.

"We cut the son of bitch open made sure." Daryl said.

Carol put her hand over her stomach as she sat on the fence, she took a deep breath.

"How could you just leave her? BOTH OF YOU?" Carol said looking at Rick and Amora with angry eyes.

"He had no choice. Two walkers were after him. I was at the other side of the woods." Amora said crossing her arms over her chest looking with Amora with sad eyes.

"He had to draw them off. If i was him. I would have done the same thing. It was her best chance." Amora said.

"It sound he didn't have much of choice?" Shane said.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own?" Carol said.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol said as she started to sob.

"Shes just a child." Carol cried out

Rick looked at Carol and sighed he started walking to the other side of the cars by himself. He looked down in shame. Amora was looking down at her feet as she heard Carol crying she looked up and once again saw Daryl's arctic blue eyes. Amora looked down and walked away.

* * *

The next day Rick placed a blanket of knifes. As everyone was getting ready to go on a search for Sophia.

"Everyone takes a weapon." Rick said putting on his hat.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need." Andrea said with look.

"What about the guns?" Andrea said.

"Daryl, Rick and I are carrying." Shane said.

"I see you have a gun." Andrea said to Amora who was standing by Dale. Amora smiled as she Andrea face.

"She's right. You going to hand them over." Shane said.

'No." Amora said looking at Shane. Those two-gun were the only guns that could kill a demon. she needed them if she couldn`t get her axe in time. She was not going to risk that.

"Do you know how to shoot." Shane said with a look.

"Yes, I do." Amora said putting her hands on her hips.

"Prove it." Shane said as Rick put his hand on.

"Just hand over the guns." Rick said.

"No. Tell me what do I have to prove?" Amora said looking at Shane.

"Take it apart and shoot." Shane said as he leaned against the RV with T-dog by his side.

Amora smiled as she walked over to the cars where the weapons were and took one of her guns, she slam her axe on the car, the axe going through the steel of the trunk. She looked at Shane as she took it apart her gun. Not even looking down of what she was doing. She stare at him with hate in her eyes. Shane and guys looked in shocked as Amora put back the gun together. Amora cock her gun just her luck a flock of crows flew by. Amora raised her gun and shot. The group saw as a bird dropped the ground.

"Waste of bullet just to prove a stupid point." Amora said looking at Shane then grabbed her axe.

"Are chances are up to the creek. Five miles up." Daryl said still looking Amora at amazed. Rick nodded and told the group to be safe and stay together.

"Nice shot." Glenn said as he put on his hat.

"Thanks." Amora said as she grabbed her axe.

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Don't put me in this position." Dale said as Andrea walked over to Dale.

"I'm not going out there without my gun. I would even say please." Andrea said nodded her head.

"I'm doing this for you." Dale said.

"No, you are doing this for you. you need to stop at once. What do you think is going to happen. I'm going to shoot myself. " Andrea said.

Amora rolled her eyes at once. This woman is getting on her nerves. Andrea kept complain to Dale. Dale was trying to do the right thing.

"Enough" Amora said out loud, making everyone look at her.

"You not going to get the guns alright? There is a little girl out there, the more time you complain, less time we have to find her. So quit your complaining. Nothing is going to happen to your guns. You had a second chance to survive in this world. I'm sure your sister, may she rest peace. I'm sure she didn't want you to take the easy way out. She would want you to survive, be strong. What if Dale didn't save you, he could just left line the rest of us, he was willing to risk his life for your. Think of it as a second chance. Not many people have a second chance to live. Trust me." Amora said as she put her axe over her shoulder as she started walking over the fence.

* * *

Everyone was walking in line into the woods. Amora was walking a front of her Shane, when she heard Carl talking the knife. They stopped when they saw a yellow tent. Daryl went inside but found nothing. They found out the person opted it out. Daryl was a bout to say something when they heard church bells ringing.

"This way" Rick said as they ran to the direction where the bells where ringing. They stopped when they found it.

"It can be it has no steeple or bells. " Shane said but Rick didnt listen to him, he went on running to the church.

They went inside and found three walkers inside the church. Amora rolled her eyes as she saw them. Amora looked at the stature of christ. Shane, Daryl and Rick went inside and killed them. They heard the bells again but it was just on a timer. Amora stood there in shock. Carol went back inside as the rest followed.

Daryl POV

I watched as Amora left her axe on the door. She bend down and did a cross on her chest, she stood up and took the cross from her neck, she sat down in one the chairs. I stare at her. Her pale skin was now dirty, blood and dirt all over of her. Her hair in a braid to the side. She had her eyes closed as she prayed. she impressed me today, she knew how to shoot. After that little talk with Andrea, it made wonder what she meant about having second chance.

I had another dream about her last night. She was wearing a long white dress. She was crying, her hair was braided into a bun. She looked beautful but she wasnt happy. She was on her knees as she cried. I saw an older lady in a maid outfit. She looked at Amora, she helped her up. The women gave Amora a cloth to wip her tears that ran down her face. They started walking into a room, I followed them. They were into a bed room. A large white gown was on the bed. White with golden lace in a design on the dress. A veil hanging off of it. The women took the white dress that Amora was wearing away. I took a deep breath as i saw the scars all over her body. Slash every where, it almost made cry. I wanted to kill the person that had done that to get. The women helped Amora put on the dress. She looked like a queen. I didnt understand why Amora was still crying. Out of no where a tall man with brown hair walked into the room. He gave a kiss to the women and bow to Amora. I frowned the man looked failimar. I couldnt look at him, he was facing his back to me. He took something from his pocket. It was a letter, he gave it to Amora. She grabbed it and opened it. She cover her hand over her mouth as she read it. She fell to her knee as she cried, it broken my heart to see her. The man grabbed her up. Amora stood up as she hid the letter under the bed. Amora looked up at the man and nodded. The women grabbed Amora's arm and walked out of the room. The man turned around, I felt my breath caught. He was my grand father father.

End of Daryl's POV

_Daryl was knocking on his grandfather door. Daryl was beaten, he could taste the cooper blood in his mouth. His hand shaking. The door opened showing his grandfather. _

_"What happen to boy?" His grand father told to 15 year old Daryl. _

_"Dad" was all Daryl said. His grandfather nodded as he told Daryl to come. _

_Daryl was sitting on his grandfather bed as his grandfather went to grabbed the frist aid kit. Daryl frowned as he saw white and black painting. _

_"Grand pa who is that?" Daryl said pointing at the black and white painting. Daryl saw a man sitting down on a chair. His hair was black, he had a big jaw, he was waearing a pair black pants, and a white shirt. _

_"You great great great great grand father Eric Dixon ." He said. _

* * *

The group was walking back to the highway. Shane, Rick and Carl going to another direction. Amora was walking by Glenn as Daryl took the lead. They stopped when they heard a shot gun All Amora knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

** there you go guys, a nice fat, long chapter. Please tell me what you guys thought. (If you want to see Amora`s dresses just go to my page and check it out)**

**Facts of this chapter if people didn't get.**

**1.) Amora knew Daryl great grandparents. **

**2.) Annabelle was the grandmother who helped Amora. **

**3.) She was going to get marry by the king against her will.**

**4.) Amora power is to take pain from any living thing. She takes their pain away but it comes with a price, it makes her weak.**

**5.) Merle is Merle again.**

**6.) Amora`s grandfather was a priest.**

**These are the facts of chapter 12. Please review of what you guys thought of the chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you still worried about it?" Andrea said as the walked back to the highway.

"Yea, but why one shot?" Lori said as she wipped her sweat with the back of her hand.

"Could just be a walker?" Daryl said.

Amora took a deep breath as she felt her sweat running down her back. She knew something was wrong too, nobody would shoot just one time, it was more stupid that somebody did it in the middle of the woods.

"Stay close." Daryl called out to Andrea who was behind the group.

In the corner of her eye she saw Daryl walking by her, she bit her bottom lip as she saw sweat running down on his muscular arms, his long hair wet from sweat, dirt smudge all over him. Amora shook her head; she couldn't help but feel a tingle between her legs. She tucked her bangs behind her ear as she tried to get her dirty thoughts out of her head.

"Ya alright?"

Amora looked up and saw Daryl walking next to her.

"Yea just tired." Amora said as she couldn't help but stare at his arctic blue eyes.

Daryl nodded, he was about to say something when a scream screech out.

Every one went running to the screen, they saw Andrea on her ground with a walker a front of her, Amora threw her axe. The axe went spinning in the air towards the direction of the walker. The axe went THUD as it for stuck on the walkers head.

As Amora was about to go towards Andrea, a lady riding a horse came out of nowhere.

"LORI GRIMES...AMORA." The lady asked out of breath.

"CARL HAS BEEN SHOT. WE NEED YOU NOW "she asked again.

Lori was about to go on the horse, when Daryl yelled for her not to go.

"You can't go, we barely know her." Daryl yelled.

"Carl has been shot." Amora said as she went behind Lori.

"Sum of bitch." Daryl yelled as he started walking back to the high way.

"Shut up" Daryl said as he shot a walker and walked back to the highway with the group behind him.

* * *

Amora saw a farm house come to her view as they rode the horse. She could hear Loir crying a front of her. Amora saw Rick standing on the porch his shirt bloody, his skin pale. Amora got off and walked to the front door.

"Are you Amora?" An older man came out of the front door.

"Hershel." The older man said as he opened the door for Amora to come.

"Rick said you're a nurse. Is that right?" The older man said.

"Yes." Amora said as she followed him to a room. Amora saw Carl shirtless on a bed, with a bandage on his right side. Amora took her axe and bag and placed it on the floor.

"You have a bathroom, I could wash my hands?" Amora asked as she looked down at her dirty hands.

"Yes, right there." He said pointing at a door. Amora went the bathroom, as she was washing her hands she saw her own reflection on the mirror. Her hair was up in a messy bun, dirt was over face, a bit a dried blood on the side of her face. She had a cut on her lip from the punch where she got it from the demon.

Amora wiped her hands and walked out the room and walked into the bedroom where she saw Lori and Rick.

"Mom it's so..." Amora saw Carl started shaking, Amora went towards Carl she sat on the bed. She grabbed his arms holding him still.

Carl opened his eyes and saw at Amora`s green eyes.

* * *

Carl POV

I saw everything was white like when you stare at a picec of printer paper, it was so bright, I cover my eyes, and I felt someone touch my back. I turned around and saw Amora standing behind me.

"Amora?" I said confused.

Amora smiled as she took my hand.

Amora was wearing a white long sleeves dress. Her hair was up into a pony tail.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said to me, her voice was soft, smooth like honey.

I looked down at my self and saw I was wearing the same clothes. We began to walk.

"You want to see what heaven is like?" Amora asked as I looked around.

"Sure." I said.

"Why I'm I here?" I said.

"You died, but don't worry. I am here to guide you back to earth. "

"Oh." I said unsure how to reaction.

"We are here." Amora said as she moved a cloud.

I smiled as I saw it.

As we were walking I heard crying out sounded like my mother. I felt someone pushing my chest, and opening my mouth.

* * *

Rick looked at Amora as she did CPR on his son. Lori was crying on his shoulder.

Carl gasped out loud, he stare at the ceiling, still breathing.

"Carl!" Lori said as she went towards him hugging her son.

Amora smiled as she stood up and started walking towards the door leaving the family alone. Rick ran to Amora grabbing her wrist, he pulled her into his chest.

"Thank you. Thank you." He said as he hugged her. Amora wrapped her arm around him.

"You're welcome." She said as she felt his tears fell on her shirt sinking on her bare skin.

* * *

Daryl came back with Andrea from the woods. He went to his truck and saw Merle sleeping, rolling his eyes he went to the back of the truck. He grabbed his bag, and blanket. Daryl stared at the stars at the sky as he laid in the back of the truck. His eyes began to slowly close.

_Daryl found himself in the middle of the street, it wasn't like a normal street that we see today. Daryl turned around as he heard people cheering, and the sound of someone being wiped. Daryl walked around and saw he was in a village. He found himself in the crowd, he saw a man tied up on to a pole, and his back was bleeding. _

_"Five." The knight yelled as he whip the man again._

_"Six." Whip again._

_"Seven." Whip._

_"STOP. I COMMAND YOU TO STOP NOW!" _

_Daryl turned around and saw Amora running towards the knight behind her were servants. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a white design of the dark blue fabric. She was wearing a sliver crown on her head, her black curls down to her waist._

_The knight bowed and said "he is a criminal."_

_"Then I shall take care of him." Amora said with her head held high as she folded her hands a front of her._

_"I'm queen..." Amora cut the knight off._

_"You dare to disobey, your queen." Amora spat out. _

_"No." The knight man said. _

_"Eric, please take this gentleman to my room." Amora said turning around to the servant._

_A man came out of the group, his grandfather and nodded to Amora. He helps the man being wiped up and helped him walk back. Daryl frowned as he saw his grandfather helping the victim. Daryl eyes widen as he saw himself being helped by his grandfather. Daryl saw himself and the servants walk away. Amora turned around and looked at the crowd. She took a deep breath and said "you all should go back to your business, right now." The crowd started to disappear one by one as Amora walked away. _

_Daryl stood alone as the back ground started to fade away. Daryl found himself in a large room. The lights were dim because only one candle was lit. Daryl saw Amora kneeling on the bed as she wet a rag and slowly cleaned of the blood off his body._

_"I'm sorry."Amora said as she cried._

_Daryl saw himself grab her hand._

_"It's alright." He said in a rough time from all the screaming._

_"No, it's not. You could have died."Amora said rising the rag._

_He slowly sat up trying not to cry out in pain. He sat up and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb._

_"I am fine, my love." He said as he moved closer to Amora. He took her crown off dropping it by his side then he grabbed a fist full of her curls in his hand and kissed her. _

_"We'll be together soon." He said as he broke the kiss._

"Wake up little brother."

Daryl sat up quickly as he heard a slam.

"What the Fuck?" Daryl yelled.

Merle started laughing as he changed his shirt.

"Where little Angel?" Merle said.

"Not here." Daryl mumbled as he got out of the back.

"What the hell happen?" Merle said.

"You would have known if you went with us to find that little girl." Daryl said looking at his brother.

"That ain't my kid; dumb bitch should have been keeping an eye at her." Merle said as he closed the driver for of the truck.

Daryl shook his head.

* * *

Amora was standing on the porch as she watched the field. It was beautiful. The grass was pale green, the trees on the back ground stood tall. The air was fresh, she didn't smell death. It was nice for once in a while.

Amora turned around when she heard the front door open. She saw Hershel.

"Good morning." Amora said as she turned her back to the beautiful scene a front of her.

"Morning." The older man said.

"You have a beautiful place. It's a sight for sore eyes." Amora said making Hershel smile.

"It's been in my family for 160 years." He said.

"Wow." Amora said with a smile.

"I'm truly sorry for Otis. I'm sure he was a good man." Amora said to Hershel.

"Thank you." Hershel said.

Amora turned her head when she saw the Dixon's brother truck and the RV.

Mean while, Lori and Rick were sitting down with Carl. Lori was crying as Rick held his son's hand.

Rick looked up when he heard his son coughing.

"Carl?" Rick said.

Carl opened his eyes and looked around and said "Where is Amora?"

"What?" Lori said.

Carl turned around his head towards his mother and said "You should have seen it. Heaven. It was beautiful, mom. Amora, she showed me when I was dead. She brought me back."

Lori looked at Rick with a confuse face.

* * *

"Blessed be God, Father of Our Lord Jesus Christ. Praise is to him for the gift of our brother Otis. For his span of years and for his abundance of character who gave his life to save a child." Hershel said. Amora was standing next to Daryl as she bowed her head. Amora could see in the corner of her eyes Daryl looking at her as he held his crossbow. Amora looked at Shane as he started to say his story of how Otis died. Amora frowned it didn't make sense. The only thing that made sense to her was Shane killed Otis.

After the funeral, Amora started walking back to the farm house. She could still feel Daryl's stares.

'Should I tell her about the dreams? What If she thinks I'm crazy, a no good redneck?" Daryl said to himself as he looked at her. His dreams felt so real maybe it wasn't a dream. Maybe it was memory. Daryl shook his head angrily and stomp his way to tent.

That afternoon Amora walked up the stairs of Hershel's house. He had let Amora to take a shower. Maggie had given a sundress to wear until Amora's clothes dried after being washed. Amora enter the bathroom setting the clothes on top of the toilet. She stripped the bathrobe that Beth had given her. Amora looked herself in the mirror. She closed her eyes and opened them. She looked at her body covered in scars, burned marks. Amora looked at her face, the right side of her forehead marked, her skin ripped off only showing her flesh. Amora covered her mouth as she cried. Amora shook her head and looked back at the mirror. Nothing. Her skin was smooth, a nice pale color, the same skin had before. Amora looked at her forehead, her flesh was covered. Amora took a deep breath and enter the shower knowing she would never have that body again, she knew he would never hurt her again.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Soory if their is bad grammer in this chapter. Please Review. Thanks. I want to also give thanks for the people that had followed me, and liked this story. Dont worry more DRAMA would happen in the middel of season two. **


	14. Chapter 14

The ground started to shake quickly, the animals in the woods started to run away. The air suddenly turned cold, no noise not even a sound of a cricket. Everything seems frozen. It seen unreal. The ground open slowly. Screams, and crying was heard when the ground was slit apart.

Thud

A pale hand stuck out of the hole. Its pale skinny fingers coming out. It quickly grabbed the ground. It jump up in the air and landed on its feet.

"Lucifer." Said his henchman.

"Yes?" Lucifer said turning his head around.

"Should we attack or not?" his Hench man said walking towards Lucifer.

Lucifer took a deep breath as he started to walk out of the woods, he gentle stop at the end of the wood. There he saw a white farm house. His frown turned into an evil grin. He stopped frowning when he smelled something sweet, pure, love. He smelled an angel. He growled as he looked around. His bright red eyes stopped when he saw Amora leaning against a car with a group of people talking. She had her axe by her side and her two guns in her thigh holster.

"Who is she?" Lucifer spat out at his henchmen.

The man walked next to Lucifer and looked at Amora.

"That's Amora de la luna." He said Amora full name.

"The girl who escape hell." He continues making Lucifer look at him.

"Her?" He said pointing his boney finger at Amora.

"Yes." His henchman said.

"She's a fighter." Lucifer's henchmen man said.

Lucifer walked back in to the woods.

"Hector." Lucifer said to his henchmen.

"Yes?" Hector said.

"Keep me update about this little group." Lucifer said as he walked into the hole.

The hole quickly disappears. Hector turned around and stares at Amora with a grin.

* * *

Amora saw Maggie and Hershel coming towards them. Maggie was holding a map in her hands, as her whisper at her father.

'How long was this child lost?" Hershel said as he made it to the car.

"This would be day three." Rick said looking ashamed.

"This map shows everything of this part of the land where you lost her." Maggie said placing the map on the hood of the car, holding it down by the corners with rocks.

"This is great." Rick said smiling as the looked at the map.

Amora was looking at the map when she turned her head towards the woods. She quickly frowned as she tried to see, but the sun was in her eyes. She chews on her bottom lip as she looked at the woods as she had her axe 9in her hand. She felt something and she didn't like it.

She turned her head to face the ground, she heard Shane saying about if they find Sophia. Amora blushed when she saw Daryl walking towards him as he put one of his sleeves shirts on. Her keep looked at his arms, his broad shoulder. She looked down and rubbed the back of her neck.

Amora looked at the group when she heard Hershel said Rick and Shane can't go.

"I go to the west side of the creek." Amora said.

"You know how to track?" said a deep voice. She looked up and saw Daryl; she couldn't help but frown bit from his hard voice.

"Yes." Amora said grabbing her axe.

"I'll go to the creek." Daryl said buttoning his shirt.

Amora nodded as she walked away, no9t listening to Rick calling her name.

She walked to the woods, she didn't felt right. She knew something was watching her. She felt it in her guts.

After a few minutes Amora decide to start looking for Sophia. She started walking as she called the little's girl name. Amora stopped when she saw small footprints on the ground. She called out again.

She smiled. There she saw Sophia sitting on a rock as she washes her hands on the creek.

_"STOP" _

Amora stopped with she heard HIM.

_"You will not save her." _

'What? Why not?" Amora said frowning.

_"She has to die?" _

"No, she doesn't." Amora said looking up at the sky.

_"You shall follow my orders, Amora. You are in a mission." HE yelled making Amora gasp and walk backwards. _

Amora knew she couldn't disobey her father, God. Amora grabbed her axe that had falling to the ground when she was yelled at. She looked at Sophia she didn't deserver it. She is just a child, who still has her life ahead of her even though the world went to hell.

But she obeys HIS order. She wiped her tears and started walking slowly to the farm.

It had been a few hours when she felt someone punch her across the face. She fell hard on the ground; she looked up and saw Hector. Her eyes widen as she crawled away.

"Remember me beautiful?" He said as he grabbed her neck making her stand up and facing him.

Amora closed her eyes as she felt his cold hands touch her neck to her lips.

"You miss me?" he said wiping blood from Amora's lips.

She looked at him and head butted his face.

"Fuck." He yelled as he dropped to the fall. Amora quickly ran to her axe, which was lying on the grass.

She grabbed it and threw it in the air and grabbed the handle, she was ready to attack.

"What do you want?" Amora spat out feeling more blood run down her chin.

"Like you don't know. I want to take you with me" Hector grin.

"I escape hell once. I could do it again." Amora yelled her green eyes in fire. She just wanted to slam his face with the axe.

Amora gasped when she felt someone grabbed her neck, tighten their hold every second. She looked up and saw Hector smiling. As he looked at her neck, his eyes red just like Lucifer Amora went on her knees, her eyes watery, she gasping for air. Her face turning red, a vain popping out of her neck from his grip

Amora gasp as she felt air running down her throat. She looked at Hector as she deeply took a deep breath. Tears running down her cheeks.

Hector walked over to her slamming her down to the ground, making it shake. He straddles her hip as she fought against him; scream at the top of her lungs.

"Get the fuck off of me." Amora yelled making Hector's eyes pop.

"The sweet angel is cursing. I love it." He said ripping her shirt off leaving her only with her bra.

Amora yelled as he kissed her neck. She loses his grip and punches him sending him flying across hitting his head against a tree. Her hands went to her thigh holsters.

'Fuck' Amora said to her self not seeing them.

"Looking foe this." She turned around and saw Hectors head half broken as he held Amora's guns with both of his hands.

Amora silent cry to herself, she l0ooked around for her axe. She found but was slam against a tree, she cries out feeling the bark of the tree scratching her back. She grabbed Hector's head slamming his head again and again at the tree.

Slam

Slam.

Blood was running down her hands.

"Mother fucker!" She yelled slamming his head to the tree. Amora let go and lean against the nearest tree, looking at what she just did. It wasn't the first time. She had kill, torture demons, but demons that worked with Lucifer were much harder. They had powers; they were quick, more evil than a normal demon she had killed.

Amora grabbed her guns with her bloodily shaky hands, and grabbed her axe placing it over shoulder. As she walked to her out of the woods to her tent.

As she walked, Hector's fingers moved, slowly regain strength. She forgot to shoot him with a sliver bullet.

Oh shit.

* * *

Dale was standing on watch on top of his RV. He was enjoying the air as he looked out. He saw Daryl coming out of the RV. He knew what Daryl did; he gave hope to Carol by telling her the story. Dale looked around and frowned as he saw a figure coming out of the woods only wearing pair of jeans which was cover in blood. Dale grabbed his binoculars and looked. His breath was caught as he saw Amora, she was walking slowly, her back hunched, her arms trying to cover her bare stomach.

"Amora!" Amora heard Dale but continue to walk to her tent, thanking god she place her tent a bit farther than the rest of the group.

"AMORA!" Daryl was about to walk back to his tent when he heard Dale crying out Amora. He saw the old man climbing down the ladder. He took his rifle and ran to Amora.

"Old man, what the hell you're doing?" Daryl yelled as he walked towards Amora. The whole group started to come out, Hershel and the rest of his family coming out of his house of hearing Dale yelling.

Daryl stood still as he saw Dale going inside of Amora's tent then carries her own body. Daryl ran towards Dale. He could hear Shane, Rick, Glenn and T-dog running behind him.

"Help her." Dale cried as he grabbed Amora.

"I got her." Daryl said grabbing Amora in his arms. He saw she was knocked out cold.

"What happen?" Daryl heard Shane yell as Glenn gasp.

Daryl quickly walked to Hershel's house.

"I got you." He said to Amora.

"Bring her in." Hershel yelled as he saw Amora. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbow and yelled at Maggie and Patrice to get his supplies.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Daryl was standing by the door of the room Hershel took her.

Everyone looked at the door when it opened, there they saw Merle Dixon. He walked over to his brother ignoring the others.

"How is angel?" Merle said to his brother.

"Don't know." Daryl said not looking at his brother; he just looked at his hands, her blood dried up in his hand.

The door open, Hershel came out with a bit of blood on his white shirt. And said "…..

* * *

End of chapter 14 part one.

I'm sorry i haven't update. I just started school and i am a bit busy. I will update soon. Next chapter will be longer and more Darola- (Amora and Daryl. I know but i couldn't think of something else.)


	15. Chapter 15

Hershel came out of the room and said "She'll be fine just sleeping.

"Rick, may I talk to you outside." Hershel said making Rick nod as he stood up from his seat.

Daryl quickly went inside the room and saw Maggie and Patricia clean blood from Amora's body.

Daryl's vision suddenly went white.

_"__Eric hurry up, give me the water." Yelled his grandmother. Daryl saw a body lying on the ground. He frowned when he didn't see the person because the person long black hair covering its face. Daryl saw his grandfather coming inside the room with a bucket of water._

_"__Pick her up." Daryl's grandmother said. Daryl saw his grandfather grabbing the body. Daryl eyes widen as he saw Amora's body. Her body was beat ,She was soak in her own blood. _

"Daryl?"

Daryl shook his head as his vision came normal. He saw a worry look on Dale's face.

"Are you alright son?" Dale said.

"I ain't your son!" Daryl yelled walking away from the room to his brother who was standing to the side. . He took one last look at Amora lying on bed.

* * *

Hector slowly stood up, his muscles sewing back together. He creak his neck as his neck started to heal.

"Fucking Bitch." He muttered under his breath. He walked with a limp until he saw the farm. He couldn't help but growled. He smelled something good. He turned around and saw older women through the window rinsing a rag. He ran towards the window. He smelled blood. Blood from an angel.

Hector smiled as he walks slowly to the front door but then had another idea on his evil mind.

Mean while Rick just came back with Hershel back to the living room. Everyone stop talking when they saw Rick.

"What happen to her?" Glenn said looking at Rick.

"We don't know what happen to her, but we do know that it was somebody." Rick said unsure.

"You think they know about our group." Lori said looking worry.

"We don't know." Rick answer truthfully.

* * *

Two days later

Amora haven't woke up for two days. Hershel was started to get worry. Dale was by Amora's side all day long. He cried as he sat by her side.

Daryl watched as Merle packing a bag to go to town for alcohol and drugs.

"Merle, you don't have to go alone." Daryl told his older brother not wanting his only kin to go.

"Merle" The brothers turned around when they heard a rougher voice. They saw Rick and Shane walking towards them.

"What the hell ya want Officer Dipshit?" Merle said throwing his bag on the back of his truck.

"Where are you going?" Rick said.

"Nothing of ya business." Merle spat out rolling his eyes.

"I'm taking the truck. Take care of baby while I'm gone." Merle said to his brother. Daryl rolled his eyes knowing Merle meant his motorcycle.

"Merle I don't think that's a good idea." Rick said. Merle gave Rick a grin and started to laugh. Merle went inside his truck and started to drive leaving Daryl alone.

'Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon." Daryl thought to himself. Even though Merle was a shitty brother to Daryl. Daryl still care about his brother. He knew nothing was going to happen to Merle. Daryl looked at his brother'drove off.

Later that night

Merle stop driving when he saw a bar. He ran over a walker and park his car a front of the bar. He laughed to himself as he open the car door and walked inside the bar with a grin. Merle started laughing to himself when he enter the bar and saw bottles after bottles behind the counter.

"Sweet baby Jesus." Merle yelled as his jump over the bar. Merle quickly grabbed the nearest bottle and started to chug on it. Merle stopped when he heard the door open. He quickly grabbed his gun and aim.

"Whoa, don't shoot sugar." Said a southern accent. Merle saw a tall woman with red long hair, her eyes bright green. Merle eyes widen as he saw her body. Her jeans showing her ass off and her tiny little shirt barely holding her boobs in place the gun down and smiled.

"Well look what we have here." Merle grins at the women.

"Hi there mister." She said batting her eyelashes as she walked towards Merle. Merle licked the bottom of his lip as he stare at her breast.

"You alone?" She said as she lean over the counter.

"Yes ma'am." Merle said with a smile making the women blush as she grab Merle's hand.

"I'm too alone." She said looking down.

"Maybe we could work something out." Merle said as he felt his pants tighten.

"Maybe we could each other company." She said.

"I would really like that." Merle said as he roughly cups her breast making her gasp.

"Come here sugar tits." Merle said grabbing her and roughly kissing her. Merle frowned when he felt the woman tighten her hold of his wrist Merle broke the kiss when he heard his wrist snap.

"You fucking bitch." He yelled slapping the women across the face. His eyes widen in fear as he saw her green eyes were turn to pure red.

"Baby, didn't ya momma tell you is not nice to hit a women." She said licking her bottom lip. She grabbed his hand and bit it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" was heard from the bar.

* * *

"Father I know that Hector is planning something." Gabriel said as he walked to the throne.

"I have to help my sister. She is still healing." Gabriel said walking towards Jesus.

"My son…" Gabriel cut him off and went down to his knees. Gabriel looked up at Jesus.

"Father, I can't watch my sister be kill again." Gabriel said looking at HIM.

"Please. I beg of you. Please." Gabriel said.

Gabriel watch as Jesus looked at him and closed his eyes.

"Be careful." Was all he said to Gabriel as he walked away. Gabriel nodded as he walked out the throne and went to get his weapon.

* * *

Amora open her eyes as she took a deep breath. She looked around and saw Daryl sleeping on the chair that was in the corner of the room. Amora was about to get up when she wince at the pain in her ribs. Amora looked out the window and saw it was dawn. Amora was about to get up when she jump from hearing a voice.

"What the hell ya doin' up?" Daryl yelled. Amora turned around and saw Daryl wake and mad.

"How long have I been asleep." Amora asked Daryl.

"Three days." Daryl said.

"What happen to you out there?" Daryl asked as Amora sat down on the bed, wince at the pain.

"Got in to a fight." Amora answered.

"What? Are ya fucking crazy?" Daryl yelled making Amora jump.

Amora looked at Daryl who was pacing around the room with a frown on face.

Amora couldn't help but think about the kiss. Should I tell him that we were together? How would he take it? Will he think I'm crazy? She thought.

"Daryl?"

"What?" Daryl said.

"Do you remember when you kiss me?" Amora said.

Daryl looked at Amora, he shook his head.

'It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that." Daryl said shaking his head.

"Oh." Amora said looking down at her hands.

Amora lay back in bed, her back facing Daryl, she cover herself and stare at the window.

Daryl looked at Amora and sighed.

"Amora?"

Amora stayed silent as Daryl called her. She heard Daryl slam the door shut and walk down the stairs. Amora wipe her tears that were running down her cheeks.

* * *

Everyone was at the table eating breakfast. Everyone was quite; they had found out Merle was gone. Daryl started screaming, last night they saw him walking down the stairs with a frown on his face.

As they were eating the door was slam open, everyone jump up when they saw a man with black hair his eyes red as blood. The second came behind and stood next to him. Her hair was red with the same color eyes.

"We're sorry to disturb you but were looking for Amora."

"What the fuck?" Shane yelled grabbing his shotgun and aiming at the man. Daryl had his crossbow already aim at the women.

The women rolled her eyes and move her hand. Shane's gun and Daryl's crossbow flew across the room.

Carol and Lori started to scream.

"Shut the fuck!" The women yelled as she did the same thing in her hand only making everyone stand up and slap on the walls.

"Shut up." She yelled making Carol and Lori shut their mouth.

"Fucking Humans." The women yelled making the man smile.

"Stay here, as I check upstairs." The man said. The women nodded as she started to walk around and look at everyone on the group. The women gasp as she stood a front of Rick.

"Ben!" The women yelled as she grabbed Rick's neck making him wince.

"What?!" He yelled.

The women slam Rick down on the wooden floor. She straddles his hips.

"Stay away from him." Lori yelled.

The women grabbed Rick's wrists pinning them on either side of his head.

"The famous Rick Grimes." She said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Rick said trying to lose her strong grip.

"What do you think Rick?" She said licking her lips. She ripped his white shirt; she ran her nails down his chest.

"I always wanted you. "She said licking Rick's neck.

"You bitch." Lori yelled, making the women look at Lori. The women smiled as she stares at Lori.

She bends down and kissed Rick.

"You know she cheated on you." She said to Rick.

"No, you're lying." Rick said.

"She fucked your best friend Shane, she thought you were dead. That baby she has isn't your Rick." She said looking down at him. Rick looked Lori who had her head down; he turned to Shane who wouldn't look at him.

"Don't worry baby. I'll take of you." She said kissing Rick's hairy chest.

"I love a man with hair." She said kissing Rick.

"Cindy, look who I found." Yelled the man. The group saw as Amora fell down the stairs. She looked up, blood running down her nose, her eyes widen as she saw the group pin to the wall, she saw Rick on the floor with a demon on top of them.

"Ben, this has nothing to do with them." Amora said coughing up blood.

"Best let her go." Daryl yelled making Cindy stop kissing Rick. She turned around and saw Daryl.

"Daryl Dixon." She yelled.

"This is a fucking reunion." She yelled. She walked over to Daryl and grabbed his chin.

"Best get the fuck off of me bitch." Daryl yelled.

"Your brother blood tasted so sour." She said making Daryl look at her.

"What the hell did ya do with my brother?" Daryl yelled.

"He put up good of a fight." She said smiling.

"Amora, I saw you found your lost love." Cindy said to Amora. Daryl looked at Amora with a look.

"You don't know, do you?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Cindy walked over to Amora and grabbed her hair pulling her.

"Hector, told us what you did." Cindy said looking at Amora.

Cindy yelled in pain, she looked down at her stomach and saw a large knife almost like a sword. She let go of Amora's hair and fell to her knees. As she fell Amora saw her brother, Gabriel.

"Gabriel." Amora said. Gabriel got his gun and aims it to Ben.

Bang

Ben fell down the floor.

* * *

**Daryl's POV**

WHAT THE FUCK? This redhead bitch is on Rick, kissing him licking his neck. Everyone was on the wall pinned. Then this crazy bitch said that she killed my brother. Then about me being Amora's love.

I looked at Amora, her hair was all mess up, and blood was staining the white night gown that Maggie gave her. The redhead bitch was going to slap Amora when a man appears out of nowhere. He was wearing this white toga; he had a halo on top his head. He stabs the bitch with a sword.

"Gabriel." Amora said, the man took his gun and aim at the man that drag Amora.

The man went towards Amora carrying her to the table, he was crying as he hugged her. He kisses her forehead as he cups her cheeks. I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was wrong, it wasn't a mistake.

**End of Daryl's POV**

* * *

The group was sitting on the on the living they looked frighten. Amora and Gabriel were sitting together on the couch.

Shane decides to break the silent.

"What the fuck was that?"

"δεν έχετε να πείτε?" Gabriel said in Greek. (you didn't tell them?)

"όχι" Amora said. (No)

"Amora, why don't you tell us at the beginning?" Dale said trying to comfort Amora. Amora nodded and smile at Dale.

"I was send to earth to protect you." Amora said looking at Rick.

"Why me?" Rick said.

"You will save the earth, from the curse. This isn't a disease; Lucifer cast a curse on earth. You will defeat him." Amora said shocking Rick.

"What are you?" Glenn said.

"I'm angel. So is my brother." Amora said looking at Gabriel.

"All this time." Andrea said.

Amora nodded.

"You're crazy. You and your brother." Shane yelled. Gabriel grabbed his sword.

"στάση." Amora yelled grabbing her brother's arms. (Stop!)

"Είναι ήδη τρελός. Είναι σαν τον Ιούδα Είναι τρελό." Amora said looking at brother. (He's already crazy. He is like Judas. He is crazy.)

Gabriel looked at Shane in pity.

"What did the women mean that Daryl is your love?" Glenn asked.

"Είναι εδώ." Gabriel yelled turning around and stare at Daryl who was leaning against the wall. (He is here?)

"Δεν ξέρει, δεν είναι?"Gabriel said to his sister. (He doesn't know, does he?)

"όχι" Amora said as she cried. (No)

"Θα πρέπει να ξεκουραστείς. Θα το εξηγήσω σε αυτούς ." Gabriel said making Amora nod and stand up and go upstairs. (You should get some rest. I'll explain it to them.)

Gabriel stood up and watches his sister go up, he turned around.

He turned to Daryl and said "You are the reincarnation of Daryl De La Dixon. Many years ago, you fell in love with my sister while she was capture by King Phillip. I know it might seem hard to believe, but I know you get these visions. Those visions are from you and her."

Daryl stares at Gabriel.

"We still don't believe you." Shane spat out.

"Then all of you would see the horrors of sister's life when she was capture." Gabriel said.

Gabriel walked towards Rick.

"You must believe me. I speak the truth, Rick Andrew Grimes." Gabriel said making Rick at him,

"How did you know my name?" Rick said.

"God" Gabriel said with a smile. He looked around and looked at Carl.

"Carl Edward Grimes."

"Hershel Lincoln Greene."

"Maggie May Greene."

"Beth Erica Greene."

"Patricia Loran Greene."

"Jimmy Mason Luckso."

"Glenn Matt Rhee."

"Carol Lana Peletier."

"Lori Sarah Grimes."

"Dale Lucas Horvath."

"Theodore Handson Douglas."

"Shane Domine Walsh."

"Daryl Jacob Dixon." He said everyone names.

Gabriel was about to go out the front door when he stopped.

"Believe in me." He said then walked outside. Gabriel walked into the middle of the field, he felt his wings come out. He jump up and flew back to heaven.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and left the house, not knowing how to understand all of this.

* * *

**Holy crap long chapter. I wanted to write more but, that will next chapter. Next chapter would be when everyone see Amora's past life, and when she and Daryl met. Please review, like, follow.**

**Please read my new story too.****Hello Herman: Lax Morales Love Story ( A Norman Reedus Movie) Please don't forget to review Heaven Above.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

When Gabriel left and Daryl, everyone stood in silent. They didn't know how to accept this knowledge that they just learn.

"You can't believe him, Rick?" Shane said who was pacing around the room.

"He knew all of our names." Glenn said looking at everyone.

"Maybe, it's true." Dale said making Shane shake his head.

"This is bullshit, you all know it. There are no such things as angels." Shane spat out rubbing his hand over his head.

"I believe him." Hershel said making everyone look at the older man.

"Dad?" Maggie said looking at him with a face.

"I believe. I knew something was different about Amora, the moment she came to my farm I knew it." Hershel said looking at everyone.

"She was barefoot when I found her." Dale said.

"She came out of nowhere." Dale continues. Everyone stand in silent, until Glenn spoke.

"What do you think he meant when he said you all will see the horrors of my sister's life."

That night nobody talked, they went to their tents and slept, no one had seen Daryl since he left, they thought he went to keep searching for Sophia. As Rick stood on top of the RV he saw Daryl come out of the woods and walk towards his tent. Rick took a moment to stare at the full moon, it was high up in the dark sky.

'Why him?' he thought. 'Was it true that Lori cheating on him with his best friend.' 'Was the child that his wife was going to bear wasn't his.' Rick sighed as he sat on the lawn chair, not knowing that the sky behind him broke a part a bit. A light came out like a snake; it flew down to the ground and spread like a fog. The fog spread over the farm house to the fields, to the tents. Rick was sitting on the lawn chair as he started to close his eyes, he didn't know why but he felt sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_"Rick?" _

_Rick opens his eyes and saw the whole group looking down at him. _

_"Where the hell are we?' Yelled Daryl._

_"What happen?" Hershel said. The group looked around and saw they were in a small town, the cold air against their skins, tress surround the town. The group turned around when they saw an older man walking. They frown when they saw what he was wearing. He wore a pair of pants with brown boots up his knees, the shirt the same color as his shirt, his hair long into a ponytail. _

_"Hello." Rick said walking towards the man, but the men ignore Rick. _

_Rick saw Shane walk towards the man and grab his shoulder. Shane's hand went right through the man. Shane looked at Rick with a face. _

_"What the hell?" Daryl said walking around. _

_"We got no weapons." Daryl said looking around. _

_Rick could hear everyone getting worry, he turned around and walk towards them. _

_"Ok, everyone calm down. I'm sure everything is fine." Rick said looking around, he touch his hips to check for his gun, nothing. They didn't know where they were, they were without protection. _

_They turned around when they heard running. They saw Amora running with a bucket. She was holding the ends of her dress and ran._

_"Amora?" Rick said looking at Amora, he turned around and didn't see Amora in the group. _

_Rick and the group ran to Amora and saw her enter in a small cottage. _

_"I got it." She yelled._

_The group enters in the cottage. They saw Amora kneeling on her bed, wetting a rag. They saw a pale women shriving in bed, her black hair wet from sweat._

_They saw Gabriel coming inside pasting through them like they weren't there._

_"Where's dad?" Amora said looking at Gabriel._

_"He's coming with the doctor." Gabriel said walking towards Amora. _

_"I'm going to see if there coming." Gabriel said making Amora nod as she place the rag on the women's forehead._

_Gabriel walked around the small cot and place a kiss on the women's forehead._

_"I love you mom." He said then walked out past through Rick. _

_The group stared at Amora as she took care of her mother, that night her mother died, The group watch as Amora broke down, Gabriel had to drag her away._

_Daryl stared at Amora as she sat on a chair looking out the window, tears running down her cheeks._

_"Is this a dream?" Glenn asked as the group got together._

_"Seems like it." Rick said._

_"How do we get out?" Lori asked as she wrapped her arms around Carl._

_"Don't know." Rick said sighing. All; of the sudden the view changed. They saw Amora older dressed in a red dress. She was walking with a bunch of kids behind her._

_"Amora tell us a story." A little girl asked._

_"Which one?" Amora asked looking behind her with a smile on her face. _

_"How about the prince and princess?" Another little girl said. _

_"No, how about the story with the prince when he defeats the dragons." Said a little boy with shagging brown hair. _

_"I know a great story, that's with a prince, a princess and dragons." Amora said making the children cheer. The group watch as Amora walked with the children that were until they heard bells ringing. _

_"Go to your houses NOW." Amora yelled to children._

_The group watched with frowns on their faces as they saw everyone running, they saw Amora running to the cottage, when a girl started cry. Amora turned around and saw a teenage girl fell on the ground. Amora ran to the girl and help her up; they ran to the side of the cottage. Amora wrapped her arms around the girl. The group saw horses coming. They saw a tall man with a golden crown on, and a red cape._

_"King Philip has arrived." Said one of the knights. _

_"Lined." The king yelled, making the people of the town jump and form a line. The group watched the king got of his horse and started to walk towards the people. He roughly grabbed a young girl chin making her wince in pain. _

_"Take her." He said walking away. _

_"No" The young women cried out as she tried to get out of the grip of the knight. _

_The group frowned as nobody did nothing, everyone just stare at the ground as the young women was taking away. Amora sighed as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

_The view changed to Amora walking to church, she did a cross and started to pray. The group watched Gabriel run into the church and called Amora, she started to run with him until she fell getting mud all over her dress. Gabriel picked Amora and carried her back to their cottage. Gabriel hid Amora under a cot. The group saw the king again. The knights started to walk inside the houses of the people ignoring their yelling and cries. The group heard Amora crying, they saw one of the knights dragging her by her hair. Gabriel started yelling, hitting one of the knights. _

_"Take her." The king yelled making Amora yell as she cried, they saw one of the knights carry her. _

_"No, I beg of you." Amora cried out. The group saw one of the knights hit her on the head, he threw her into a cart like a rag doll. _

_"We have to get out of here." Carol said to Rick. Rick turned his head and saw Daryl staring at Amora who was knocked out._

_"You think I don't know that." He said. _

_"We can't keep seeing this." Lori said trying to calm Carl who was crying. _

_"We didn't believe him." T-dog said making everyone look at him. _

_"You will see the horrors of m,y sister's life." T-dog said making everyone look at Amora who was being taken. _

_"Let's try to walk out of here." Rick said. _

_"With no food, no water, and no guns." Shane said making Rick frown. _

_"What choice do we have?" Hershel said. _

_As they walked the view started to change. They found themselves stares at pale and bloody women hanging from her hands her black hair coving her breasts. Her whole back whipped. Blood was running down her back to her legs down to the floor. _

_"Oh my god." _

_The group started walked backwards as they saw Amora hanging. The door opening showing the King, he walked in slowly looking at Amora, he grabbed her chin. _

_"Are you ready to be mine?" He said. _

_"I will never be yours. NEVER." Amora yelled spitting at the King. _

_"Whip her." The king yelled, making one of the guards come in the room with a leather whip in his hand._

_Daryl looked down at the ground as he heard Amora's screams, he didn't realized that he was frowning so hard his jaw was started to hurt, his hands into fist. _

* * *

Daryl open his eyes as he sat up, sweat running down his forehead, he felt anger run through him, as he remember Amora crying, Amora screaming in pain. Daryl got up from his cot and got dressed, he quickly run to the main camp, he saw Rick wake already.

"Did ya have the same dream?" Daryl said looking at Rick as everyone else woke up.

"Yes." Rick said looking at Daryl and everyone else who got out of their tents, they all had the same look. They had the same dreams.

Everyone eyes went to the farmhouse, where Amora was at, their angel.

* * *

Everyone had fixed the dinner table and was eating. They heard footstep coming down stairs. They all turn when they saw Amora.

"Morning." She said looking at everyone. She frowned when no one said nothing.

"Morning." Dale said with a smile.

"You hungry?" Dale said.

"Yes, Starving." Amora said.

"Come here. Sit." Dale said getting of his sit.

"No, she could have mine seat." Daryl said taking his empty plate and standing up.

"Thanks." Amora said making Daryl nod. She looked at everyone who didn't look at her they all stare at their plate.

"Here, darling." Patricia said giving her a plate.

"Thank you." Amora said smiling sweetly at Patricia who nodded and went back to her seat.

Amora looked once more at everyone then ate, she couldn't stand it. She placed her fork on her plate.

"What's wrong?" She said looking at everyone.

"Tell me." Amora said loudly when no said nothing.

"We saw you in your previous life." Rick said making Amora look at him.

Amora shook her head and stare down at her plate.

"Don't have pity in me." Amora said strongly looking at everyone.

"Don't pity me." She said again, turning to Daryl who was lean on the wall looking at her.

"I tell you everything, but can we all stop with the looks."Amora said.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living when Amora walk downstairs, with new clothes on. She took a deep breath and walk into the living room. It was silent for a moment.

"What do you want to know?" She asked to everyone.

"Why did the King wanted you?" Glenn said looking at Amora.

"He wanted me because I didn't want him. He was an evil man." Amora said.

"How did you died?" Andrea said sitting next to Maggie.

Amora looked at the ground and walked towards the window, looking at the field.

"He had me for weeks, until he forced me to marry him. Two years has past when I decide to kill him."

_Amora looked at the King sleeping next to her. She couldn't kill someone, but it was her only way to freedom. It was her only way to be with Daryl. She grabbed the dragger from under her pillow and slowly went towards the king. She slowly straddles his lap as she raised the dragger with both of her hands over her head. She didn't know why she was crying, this was the man that had cause her pain for years. She cried as she quickly stabs him in his chest until she felt his hands grab both of her wrists. His eyes open as he gripped her wrist tighter. _

_"You silly girl." He said grinning. He threw her over the bed making her drop to the floor with a thud, he straddle he took a hold of her wrist pinning them on each side of her head. _

_"You tried to kill me, now I will try to kill you." He said punching her across the face. _

"When I woke up, I found myself chained." Amora said still looking at the felid.

"He took me to City of the Vida. Where his father is king there. He was another evil man, when he found out I tried to kill his only son, he put me to my death.

"Which was?" Shane said.

"Whip to the death." Amora answered.

"You became an angel when you died?" Lori asked.

"Yes, if you are chosen to be. There is many different kinds of angels. I'm a warrior and guardian. Others became normal angel who just live like their normal life when they were human." Amora said.

"Is your brother like you?" Hershel said.

"Yes." Amora said nodded.

"The people that came yesterday, what are they?" Rick said.

"Demons. the fallen angels." Amora said.

"Fallen angels?" Glenn said. Amora looked at Hershel who nodded.

"Fallen angels were the one that disobey God. He threw them out of heaven to earth. Some of them went to hell to worship the devil others lived their normal life as humans." Hershel said.

"The ones that we here yesterday, they were main guards of Lucifer."

"How do kill them?" Daryl said.

"There is three ways to kill them. Rip their head off and burn them. The other way to kill them are with silver bullets, or pour holy water on them until they burn." Amora said.

"How have you been killing them without sliver?" Lori asked.

"My axe, at the end of the blade it has sliver, also the bullets of my guns." Amora said.

"We have no sliver, how are we going to protect ourselves." Shane said.

"I have sliver, Jenner gave it to me, the night before the explosion." Amora said making everyone look at her.

"You knew about the explosion?" Carol said.

"No, I didn't." Amora said.

"How do we know if you're lying?" Andrea said.

"Because my job is protect him, with my life." Amora said pointing at Rick.

"I have to keep you safe until you kill Philip." Amora said to Rick.

"Why me?" Rick said.

"I don't know." Amora said walking towards Rick.

"I think HE sees something in you Rick, something good that will save everyone." Amora said making Rick look at her.

"I know it must be hard for you to understand all of the suddenly." Amora said.

"I know you'll save us." Amora said.

* * *

**Please Review. Thank you Otaku-Mae, who follow my story this week**, **also thank you for everyone who is reading. A note for everyone, i won't be follow the story line of the TV show, it will be different. I will have some parts like the show. Again thank you everyone and please REVIEW. =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to give thanks to everyone who read, review and follow. I will be not be following the show line, so don't expect it. I love you guys. =)**

* * *

"He's strong." Bella said to her father Hector as they watched Daryl try to climb up the cliff with an arrow in his side.

"You must learn something dear, everyone isn't strong. One day they will break down and accept it." Hector said as they saw Daryl fall off the second time.

"Do you want to the honors, honey?" Hector asked his daughter as he tucks her black hair behind her ear.

Bella nodded as her eyes turned to red as changed into a different form.

"Tell him everything I said." Hector said as he cross his arms over his chest.

"Sure thing." Bella said in a rough male southern voice.

Bella had transformed in Merle. Her long dark black hair gone, her curvy figure was slimmer, she was taller than before.

"Well hello there. baby brother." Bella said in Merle's voice.

"Merle?" Daryl said confused as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, wake up." Bella yelled making Daryl open his eyes.

Hector watched as Bella aka Merle told Daryl that he was no good, white trash. Bella told Daryl that he was the group as laughing behind his back; he was nothing more than dog shit.

"Nobody will you brother, not even your little angel, Amora." Merle said making Daryl open his eyes again.

"No" Daryl said softly as he closed his eyes.

Bella grabbed Daryl chin and looked at him.

"She doesn't love you. Why will she love someone that's broken? Why would see love this?" Bella said as she ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying off.

Bella ran her fingers down his chest feeling his scars.

"Don't fucking touch me." Daryl yelled slapping Bella hand away from him.

"Do you really think she wants you? Maybe she wants a man; maybe officer shit head, Shane." Bella said.

"No." Daryl said again as he open his eyes.

"Bella, that's enough. I think our little redneck got the point." Hector said smirking then walked away.

"Have a nice day, baby brother." Bella said then walked away.

As Bella was walking she turned back to normal.

As she left she took one last look at the southern man and smirk.

* * *

Amora was clearing her guns as she heard footsteps coming towards; she grabbed her axe that was right next to her and raises it as she turned around.

"Don't hit me." Carl screech.

Amora sighed as she closed her eyes and turned around to continue her cleaning.

She had to be aware of her surround, for any demons or worse.

"What are you doing?" Carl said as he walked around the picnic table.

"Cleaning my guns." Amora answer as she was looking at the blue eyed boy.

"Could you show me?" Carl asked looking at Amora as he sat across from her.

"I would but your mother would kill me." Amora said.

"She wouldn't mind." Carl said putting both arms on top of the table.

Amora took a breath and looked at the farm house where the Lori and others were cooking dinner.

"Ok, just because I want you to protect yourself." Amora said.

"Are you scared of them?" Carl said making Amora stop cleaning.

"Yes." Amora said truthfully, she was scare of any demons, but she knew how to fight.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Carl said looking sadly at Amora.

"You saw the dream." Amora said.

Carl nodded. "Don't be. My mother is resting in heaven and thankfully for that." Amora said patting Carl on the arm as she grabbed a gun and place it a front of him.

"Walker." Andrea yelled as she stood up from her seat on top of the RV.

Amora frowned as she stood up and grabbed her axe.

"Are you sure?" Amora yelled.

"I could shoot it from here." Andrea said as she took the rifle from her side.

"Andrea doesn't Hershel wants to deal with walkers." Rick said as Glenn and T-dog walk towards him.

"Man, we could just kill it right now." Shane said grabbing a pick axe and ran towards the walker making Rick groaned as he ran to the RV to grab his gun. Amora frowned as watched the man.

"Andrea don't." Dale said as he looked at Andrea.

BANG

"No" Rick yelled. Amora frowned as she Shane and Rick grab the walker and drag him towards the farm house.

"Daryl."Amora whispered, she looked at Andrea and wanted to slam her to the ground. Amora gripped the handle of the axe tightly as she ran.

* * *

Amora was leaning on the wall as she waited outside the room that Rick and Shane took Daryl, who was being checked by Hershel. Amora looked at Lori who was sitting on the floor with a rag in her hands.

"I'm sure. He's fine." Lori said as she tried to calm Amora who was shaking her leg as she lean against the wall.

Amora was about to say something when the door open.

"Is he ok?" Amora asked to Rick.

"He's fine." Rick said as Amora walked in seeing Daryl on the bed with the blanket to his neck.

"Are you ok? How are you feeling?" She asked looking at Daryl as Hershel went out the room closing the door.

"I just got an arrow struck my side and a bullet shot to my head. What do you think I'm feeling?" Daryl snarl making Amora frown as she looked down, instantly Daryl regretted being so mean to her.

Amora didn't know to react, Daryl. Well, the old Daryl she knew was never this mean to her. Maybe people change. She thought.

"Where's Merle?" Amora said frowning, since she been awake she hadn't seen her redneck friend.

"When you past out, he left for town. He didn't came back." Daryl said not looking at Amora.

"Did you go back for him?" Amora said.

"Yea, only found his hand." Daryl said finally looking at Amora who had a shocked face.

"I'm sorry." Amora said as she hugged herself. Daryl shook his head as he slowly sat up.

"Let me help you." Amora said walking towards him. Daryl sat up when the blanket fell to his lap showing his bare chest to her.

"Daryl." Amora whispered looking at him. Daryl looked at Amora's face, she was scared, she was afraid, and her face wasn't pity.

Daryl grabbed the blanket and covered himself, there was so much emotion running though him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream at her to get out, but there was another side of him who didn't want to that because it might caution the relationship they had, even if they did have one.

"There's nothing to be shy about it." Amora said as Daryl looked down at his hand. Daryl frowned when he saw Amora's hands touch his arm, her hand wasn't smooth and tan. Her hand had slashed everywhere.

"We all have scars, some are on the outside." Amora said as she left.

In the corner of Daryl's eyes he watched her walk away, until he saw her side of her face, a scar ran down her cheek to her neck.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was kind of short. I think I'm losing my funk. If my lovely readers want to PM and give me ideas, I would love that, PLEASE. **


End file.
